The Ninja Way
by Gemini-2006
Summary: Sakura is left behind by her teamates and begins to feel useless,When Sasukes bride to be comes to check out her soon to be groom,Kakashi wants to to train her with Sakura along with a rambuctious blonde. Crossover with FF7FFX.revised fifth chapter
1. Dont leave me behind

O.K…lets get a couple of things clear, In this fanfic Naruto and company are 17 years of age, Sasuke doesn't go chasing after Orochimaru, and Naruto doesn't go training with what's his face (cant think of his name right now) and Sakura doesn't become a medic-nin. Oh and I don't own Naruto or FF7. Read and Review please.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone yelled at the top of their lungs. Sakura was sure that she'd be hoarse tomorrow morning. She weaved through the crowd forming its way around her former team mates and put on her fake smile before heading into their directions. Naruto and Sasuke had passed the jounin exam and left her behind in their never ending race towards their future. She smiled at them. She smiled at Sasuke's nonchalant features. She smiled at the beaming Naruto. She smiled at her friends. Naruto threw up his arms and grabbed Sakura in a lung crushing hug.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry you didn't pass, we know you tried your hardest…don't we Sasuke" Naruto looked up at the taller shinobi.

"Hnh" He replied. Sakura glanced up at him and felt like strangling just to get an emotional response out of him. She had tried. Shed tried hard. Aside from a shit load of injuries shed got nothing from attempting to pass the exam. She sighed heavily Naruto still hugging her. They were no longer teammates, actually now they were her superiors. Naruto felt her stiffen and held her out at arms length. Sakura looked up at him and fully realized how he had passed.

Naruto was no longer the short annoying pest he had been at age twelve. He'd grown tall. A sense of maturity in the depths of his eyes along with that familiar mischief he so enjoyed. His hands held her strong and Sakura felt for the first time the strength he had, that now he could kill her and no one would be able to stop him from doing it. But Naruto wouldn't do that, not to her.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" He asked blond eyebrows lifting in concern.

"Nothing Naruto…I'm just so happy you both made it to the next level" She lied actually she wasn't happy. Even though they'd still be friends she'd barely be able to see them since they'd have more missions that would last a lot longer then their original missions as chunins. She didn't like the fact that they made it and she didn't. What had gone wrong? She asked herself.

"Hnh…your emotions shows all over your face Haruno…" Sasuke remarked making her look up at him glaring.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked. It hadn't been long since she gave up her childish ambition on being married to Sasuke. Her infatuation with him still clung close to her heart but it was a damn good hold since he was such an ass to her all the time.

"It means…that I see that you don't like that we made it without you…its written all over your face…its just another area that your inferior in" He stared down at her with the same bored look he'd had sense he was young.

Sakura reddened in embarrassment and rage. It took most of her will power to not smack him right across the face. Luckily the crowd was to noising for anyone else in the crowded room to hear what he had said to her.

"Sasuke you ass…" Naruto started.

"That wasn't called for Sasuke…you should apologize to Sakura" Sakura turned to find her sensei Kakashi Hatake walking up to the trio.

"Kakashi- sensei…how's it goin" A sharp slap sent Naruto's head forward.

"Naruto you baka…he isn't our sensei anymore" Sasuke remarked. Kakashi smiled underneath his face mask.

"Oh but Sasuke I had so much more to teach you….oh well" the notorious copy-nin shrugged and patted Naruto on the head as if he was a child. Naruto frowned finally letting go of Sakura and moving from under his hand.

"Sasukes right…you can't treat me like a child anymore" Naruto remarked.

"The chicks have flown the coop…I've finally lost my sons…but I still have my little chickadee…right Sakura" He smiled as he patted her on her head.

"I'M NOT YOUR CHILD!" The three of them yelled in unison causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"Well anyways Sakura if you hope to pass the next jounin exam your going to have to train three times has hard to at least stand a chance" He remarked with a glint in his one visible eye.

"Oh"

"Hai"

"Well you no I was thinking….maybe I'm not cut out…." She stopped her words when all three of her best friends eyed her with a look of disbelief, Kakashi's look more like "Don't tell me I spent all that time training you just for you to back out five years later".

"Okay Kakashi sensei" She sighed. She pulled away from them, head hung low as she walked towards the door. The will power that she had used to not slap Sasuke was supposed to be used to hold up her happy-go-lucky attitude. She heard Naruto yell her name but didn't bother to turn around to look at him. As soon as she hit the door she set of at a run to her home tears flowing behind her.

"URUGGGGGGGGGGH" The Hokage of what the shinobi called "the village hidden in the mountains" watched calmly as his daughter tore down the tan paper door of his Japanese style room. She fumed and stopped and screamed and pulled at her hair till she finally lose all her fury. The dark haired konuchi sat down on the floor across from her father staring him down with her green-grey eyes.

"Old man?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Do you not want our village to return to its former glory…if you marry this man…your children will be strong and our future will be secure through these children who will bare strong children…and their children will be stron…."

"Kayaaaa…shut up I get it already" She frowned and threw her arms up dramatically.

"You should have ran it pass me before you just married me off to some guy from the leaf village…it aint right" She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"It isn't right" He corrected.

"What?"

"You said "it aint right"….the correct term is "it isn't right" His daughter frowned at him. What was he thinking marrying her off like that? She didn't even know what his punk looked like or how old he was. She looked down at herself and knew surely the guy wouldn't want her. Her boyish body was lanky and thin, barely any hips and she had thought she had a fairly good chest until she met Tifa. She got up frustrated with Gonzo and his antics.

"Yuffie where are you going?"

"To call Reno and tell him I'm getting married…and…and…what the hell am I talking to you for…I'm mad at you" She stomped out and he heard her room door slam a couple of minutes after. Gonzo shuck his head and stood to fix his door.

"I can't believe your pops would do that…it's totally unbelievable …if my pops did that to me I would seriously try and kill him" Yuffie was comforted with the voice of her best friend on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah but he said this marriage will save Wutai…and I want my home to be more then just a tourist attraction….you off all people should know what I mean Rikku"

Yuffie heard a light hum on the other end of the phone as the Al Bhed girl thought about the statement.

"Yeah well we don't have "Home" anymore…all of my people are spread out all over the place…but everyone still knows who dad is and who I am…mumble mumble"

"What was that about Gippal" Yuffie smirked as Rikku screeched on the other end and tried to explain herself.

"Hey Rikku-chan" Yuffie said a sudden idea sparking in her head.

"Hai"

"How bout we both go to Konoha village and secretly check out my future husband"

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. Shortly Yuffie heard a muffled click and grew suspicious.

"Hey Rikku so have you done it yet?"

"Nani?"

"You know did you tell Brother about what I said"

Another silence and Rikku giggled knowingly.

"Oh yeeeah…that he's a super hot stud and you'd like to jump his bone" Yuffie hadn't expected Rikku to go that far but. Too late.

"RIKKU YOU TRAMP!" Yuffie yelled as she heard a loud gasp on a third receiver.

"Oh Yuffie I'll will be more zhen happy to oblige" She grimaced at Brothers voice as Rikku laughed loudly.

"Sorry brother I'm getting married…and Rikku was just fooling with you" She bit her lip as she tried not to laugh in his ear.

"Yeah bro that's what you get for listening in on my phone calls" Rikku said as Brother grunted sadly and hung up.

"RIKKU" Yuffie let out laughingly.

"What?"

"That was mean…he's not all that bad looking though…the mascara has to go though" Yuffie rolled her eyes knowing that Rikku couldn't see her.

"What mascara?"

"RIKKU!"

"What?"

"Are you gonna come to Konoha with me?"

"Sure"

Kakashi felt sort of responsible for the lack of skill in his little konuchi. He watched sorrowful as she ran around slipping and sliding as she fought his clones. It had been twenty minutes sense they first began to train and he had seen many areas she needed immediate improvement on. Her endurance, stamina, and mainly her Genjustu. Her charka control was as impressive as ever.

"That's enough Sakura"Kakshi sighed exhausted.

"Kakashi- sensei" She was on her hands and knees panting heavily. The wounds from the Jounin exam hadn't completely healed and the exercises had worn her out even more. Dulling pain formed all over her body and she had trouble pushing herself up on her knees so that she could sit Indian style on the dirt ground.

"What was the point of that they were all clones...sensei" She tilted her head and frowned at him. Didn't he think she could handle the real thing?

"Exactly…you should have realized that after awhile…your wounds from the exam are distracting you from your training…maybe you should have a few more days to heal" He said thinking to himself.

"No sensei…I can take it…I swear" She lied. She couldn't take this type of punishment on her frail body. Kakashi looked at her and shock his head.

"Sasuke was right…your emotions are written all over your face…your pained and you need to heal….go home Sakura...rest." He stared down at her warningly, daring her to oppose him, Sakura frowned and willed her body to rise to stand. She secretly thought at how she uses to easily hide her true emotion and when in the last five years had that ability fallen away from her. Or was it just that Kakashi, and Sasuke could read her so easily because they'd been around her so long, (and that they where two of the best ninjas they had).

"Don't treat me like a child Kakashi…I'm a shinobi I can handle it…did you ever go easy on Naruto or Sasuke when they had minor injuries…No…so treat me the same way" She said calmly her insides telling her to scream.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. If she wanted to be treated like Naruto and Sasuke then he was going to treat her like them.

"Okay Sakura…I want you to spare with me…the first one to fall loses"

"What…what makes you think I can beat you...I know your not telling me Naruto or Sasuke defeated you"

"If you don't want to spar with me then go home and rest…we will continue with your training when you're healed"

"No...Im not going home"

"Then we'll spare"

"That was easy there were no ninja's to stop us…and no traps to detain us" Rikku replied

"Yeah a little too easy" Yuffie shrugged and smirked as Rikku blew a strand of golden blonde hair from her eyes.

"I told you to get your hair cut" Yuffie smirked and danced away from a playful swipe of Rikku's daggers.

"Yeah right and look like a dude…short hair may look good on you…but it'll make me look just weird" Rikku tugged on a braid that hung free of her blue head band.

"Do you think they'll think we're spies or invaders or something?" Rikku twirled her dagger between her fingers and deflected a shuriken star that Yuffie threw at her. They had been doing this all day testing each others skills playfully.

"What two wittle girls wike wuse" Yuffie smirked. Rikku laughed at her friends actions and nearly slammed into Yuffie when she abruptly stopped.

"What is it Yuffie-chan"

"Look"

Rikku looked out onto a clearing where she saw a tall silver haired ninja attacking a young pink haired girl. The girl looked thoroughly beaten and before the twosome knew what they where doing they ran into the clearing weapons ready.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura just in time before a rain of shuriken stars rained down on the place they just stood. He had sense them come a little late to wrapped up in Sakuras training.

He looked down at the young ninja-girl in khaki vest, short-shorts, and green t-shirt. A large shuriken star was clutched in her hand that also hand an arm shield. He knew she was about to throw it at him in mid jump.

She didn't throw it. He wondered silently why until he looked down in his arms. Sakura. Were they here to kidnap her, why?

He noticed another presence coming up behind him as he fell through the air. Moving his torso in just the right way he managed to avoid a sharp red dagger from cutting across his back. The blonde haired girl hit the ground at a skid and Kakashi nearly dropped Sakura at seeing what the young girl was wearing, or wasn't wearing.

The skirt resembled something close to a large forest green sash, certainly not appropriate to be used as a skirt. She wore not a shirt but a bright yellow bikini top trimmed with orange, she wore off white sleeves that looked like large ribbons tied on her arms, hair a complicated mass of braids and beads a large blue head band holding it up. Kakashi noticed that she did indeed wear something under that "sash" the matching bikini bottom to her top. Her bright orange and red scarf probably was the largest piece of clothing she had on her body, and Kakashi found him self think what an ample body it was.

"Kakashi-sensei what's going on" He heard Sakura voice in his thoughts.

"I believe someone is after you Sakura…I don't know why but that's the way it seems"

"LET THE GIRL YOU OLD FART!" It was the darker haired girl. She was wearing more then the blonde but not by much.

"What business do you have with Sakura Haruno of Konoha village" He questioned slowly pulling a shuriken from his built making sure that neither of the scantly clad girls would notices.

"WHAT YUH MEAN "BUISNESS" WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE HER" The blonde blurted.

Kakashi couldn't help it, he started to laugh loudly. Theses two poor girls were almost killed because they thought he was attacking Sakura. He let go of Sakura and wiped at his eyes.

"WHATCHA LAUGHING AT" The brunette yelled irritated.

"Oh my…I'm sorry…it's just that heh heh…I wasn't trying to kill Sakura…I was trying to train her" He noticed Sakura looking at him with a funny face.

"Hnh?"

"Oh Garwsh I feel so stupid" Yuffie squealed.

"Man Yuffie look what you did" Rikku accused.

"ME!"

"Yeah you"

"WHY YOU TRAMP!"

"Stop yelling Fee-Fee"

Kakashi watched as the two powerful Konuchi's he was battling with a couple of minutes ago turned into what they truly were, two teenage girls. They batted at each other for about five minutes, swinging at each other aimlessly while their faces where well away from the others reach. Kakashi watched amusedly.

Sakura looked at her silver haired sensei in shock as the two strange girls who had tried to save her from her "evil" teacher tried to scratch each others eyes out.

"Kakashi-sensei aren't you going to stop them" She asked.

"Their not really trying to hurt each other Sakura, It's all in good fun, it's like how you and Naruto use to fight" His smile showed that he was remembering those days.

The two girls finally collapsed on the ground panting and trying to laugh through breaths causing a fit of coughs.

"We made it to Konoha" Yuffie laughed.

"Yeah, Finally" Rikku heaved

"Well you two girls realized your trespassing" Kakashi started down at them as their jaw drops in disbelief.

"Whaaaaaaat?" They both cried.

"And trespassers are punished severely" His look got menacing and Rikku and Yuffie jumped up clasping each others fist.

"Oh noooo we'll be put in prison" Yuffie wept.

"We'll be beheaded"

"Well have to run the gantlet"

"They'll put us through water torture"

"They'll shave your head" Rikku screamed at Yuffies words.

Sakura wanted to tell them that Konoha village didn't put prisoners through torture, actually Konoha hadn't had a prisoner in over five years, she couldn't even remember the village ever holding a prisoner sense she was alive.

"Um Kakashi-sensei why did you lie to those girls" She had to ask.

"I wanted to see how their reaction would be, it's kind of funny don't you agree" He did that smile he usually did with his eyes closed the skin on the side of his eyes crinkling a bit. Sakura wondered if the man would ever get crows feet from smiling so much.

"No" she replied.

Kakashi looked and realized that the rambunctious teens had fainted in their shock of being told they'd be punished for trespassing.

"Oops" Kakashi said tilting his head slightly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OOPS"

"Yuffie Kisaragi of the village hidden in the mountain, I understand that there was a marriage arrangement between you and a fellow shinobi of the leaf village, but the engagement wasn't meant to be announced to public till your eighteenths birthday" Tsunade replied

Kakashi had brought the young women to her office after they had fainted; they had waited for at least three hours before the girls reawaken. She had scolded Kakashi for scaring the poor girls so bad, but she knew that her lecture had fallen on deaf ears.

"That's Wutai, my village is called Wutai…and I came hear to check out my husband to be, I don't want to marry a complete stranger" Yuffie sighed, she didn't really intend on marrying this guy her father had petitioned her for, but she would at least put forth the effort to try to get a peace treaty between the two villages, to just flat out refuse would be insulting.

"I completely understand, But he is now on his first jounin mission you may not be able to see him for at least three to five weeks" The Hokage replied. This statement perked Kakashi's interest.

"Who exactly is the man who is to marry Miss Kisaragi" He asked politely making Tsunade look at him suspiciously.

"Not that it's any of your business Kakashi, but Miss Kisaragi is to marry the last member of the Uchiha clan"

"Itachi?"

"NO YOU IDIOT SASUKE UCHIHA" Tsunade found herself yelling. She calmed herself and straightened up.

"He's about your age, and he's a strong ninja, He just passed his jounin exam, The last blood link to the Uchiha line, He may come off as cold at first but you met the man who's been training him for the last five years, Kakashi may be able to give you some insight on him" Tsunade was actually impressed that the possible future Uchiha was gutsy enough to stand up to Kakashi, either that or completely incompetent, when she assumed he was "attacking" Sakura. It showed that the girl had a strong sense of justice.

Tsunade wanted to know one more thing about the girl who was to marry into one of the best ninja families in the entire world.

"What rank are you, if its possible we would like to use you and your husband, …ahem…Sasuke in future missions together...keep in mind that Sasuke knows not who his bride is yet…you will be able to secretly accustom yourself to him"

Yuffie had passed her chunin exam when she was fourteen, and had been trained with her father in the Wutai tower since then. Ask for the Jounin exam, that was a long story, she had been traveling with Cloud and the other in an attempt to defeat Sephiroth while her village was holding the Jounin exam. After she'd return to Wutai she felt like she didn't need to take the exam, she had been one of the people to defeat a super evil, if that didn't prove her as a ninja she didn't know what did. Besides she was a materia hunter, a thief, a princess, and a ninja. Why would she over exert herself focusing on one of her many occupations.

"Umm…I only officially passed the chunin exam….so…I guess your ideas out"

Tsunade thought this over for a few minutes before an idea sparked in her head. She smirked at her own cleverness and looked at the two other people in her office.

"Kakashi you're currently training the only other remaining member of team seven right?" Kakashi didn't like the glint in Tsunade's eyes.

'Hai"

"Team seven will be reformed…I want you to train Miss Kisaragi with Miss Haruno…is that clear"

"Great Hokage…a unit concise of three members…Miss Kisaragi is but one member extra" Even as Kakashi said this he knew what she'd say.

"How about that little blonde you where with….is she a ninja?" Tsunade asked looking at Yuffie.

"I don't think…" Kakashi started only to be interrupted by Yuffie.

"Yeah…she is…she's the same as me…my age too" Yuffie smirked out the corner of her mouth at Kakashi, and he sighed,

"_This girls going to be trouble"_ He thought.

"Well there you have it unit seven is reformed, and surprisingly the first all female unite we've had in a long time…I leave the rest up to you Hatake…Now get out of my office"

Sakura was thoroughly surprised to find out that the two girls she had met at the training ground earlier that day had know become apart of her team in place of Naruto and Sasuke. She didn't like it one bit, at first. How could the Hokage do this to her? How could Kakashi do this to her? These strange girls couldn't possibly replace her dear friends. She had been very reluctant to talk to them during their introduction but listened closely when they talked about themselves.

"My name is Yuffie Kisaragi , and my favorite food is beef fried noodles with spicy soba, I'm 17 and my future dreams is for my village to return to its former glory, my favorite color is orange" Yuffie smiled when Kakashi nodded at her and held out his hand for Rikku to start.

"My name is Rikku, I love machine's , my favorite food is baked chicken with brown rice, I'm 17 also, and my dream is for my people to thrive no matter when or where they are, favorite color is green"

"Okay nice you too…Sakura" Kakashi looked to her. She blinked then frowned.

"I told you my stuff five years ago…"

"Actually you barely told me anything, and besides your dreams can change over five years" He leaned back and looked at her. Sakura sighed and thought hard, she remembered that all she did with every question was gaze at Sasuke and blush, how stupid she must have look.

"Well I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm 17 years old, my favorite food is shrimp fried rice with a little whiting, my dream….my dream is…." She frowned and looked down at her hands.

"My dream is to be not who I was…but to be who I am now…my dream is to be looked upon by everyone with pride…not to be called weak…not to be compared by my former teammates" She looked up startled by what she said Kakashi looking at her with a slight smile playing under his mask.

"Wow…I understand where your coming from…like when my cousin Yunie was on her pilgrimage, I was like just one of the gang, not her cousin, but when it was all over we spent more time together" Rikku replied. Sakura was surprised yet again, she had thought they would have laughed at her, but they agreed with her, had actually experience something similar to her predicament.

"Okay sense we have all been introduced, you two should figure out where you'll be staying"

"Hey we aren't all introduced…what about you" Rikku chirped.

"Huh…me?" Kakashi gave them a dumb look.

"Yeah you…you haven't told use anything about yourself" Yuffie said lounging on the rock she was sitting on, her hand tucked behind her head.

"There's nothing to special about me…I'm just another member of the Jounin elite" He gave them that smile of his.

"anyway, today you there wont be training, Sakura is still injured from her exam…hey I know, Sakura can theses two shack up with you" He watched as her jaw nearly brush the ground. Kakashi had had this idea sense she Sakura found out the two foreigners where going to be her team mates. The look that had been on her face had told him she didn't like it. But it would be good for her. These two overly chipper young ladies would help Sakura get over the fact that the others had left her behind. This way she wouldn't feel alone in her training.

'Wha…what?" She resembled a fish gaping like that.

"They need a place to stay, they very well can't stay at my place can they?" He drawled out making Sakura glare at him.

"Hey that's cool well get to know Sakura-chan better" Rikku bleeped, jumping in place from the information that so delighted her. Abruptly it seemed, for no reason but for the shear fun of it Yuffie launched from the rock and tackled the happy Rikku into the dirt. Sakura who was getting up to leave was jumbled up in the mess of bodies.

"Eeek" Rikku laughed delighted.

"What do you think your doing?" Sakura yelled in laughter also. Kakashi arched an eyebrow wondering what the pink haired ninja was laughing. Then he saw that both Yuffie and Rikku had banned together to summit Sakura through a mass attack of tickles.

"Haha…Sakura-chan is ticklish"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan…you'll have lots of fun with us with you" Yuffie smiled sitting back with Rikku allowing Sakura to sit up wiping tears from her eyes. She looked at the two girls strangely. She had a feeling that she may not like them now but they'll rub off on her.

Hope you enjoyed the story, if there's anything I need corrections on fell free to tell me, never hurts to improve. I want this to also be a romance but I can't seem to figure out who to put with who, maybe they'll be a Sasuke and Yuffie…but first they need to meet Review pwease


	2. All for one,one for All

O.K…lets get a couple of things clear, In this fanfic Naruto and company are 17 years of age, Sasuke doesn't go chasing after Orochimaru, and Naruto doesn't go training with what's his face (cant think of his name right now) and Sakura doesn't become a medic-nin. Oh and I don't own Naruto or FF7. Read and Review please.

-----

"Sakura -chan the hot waters not working"

"Sakura-chan there's no more milk"

"Sakura-chan Rikku used all of your shampoo"

"Sakura-chan Yuffie ate the last of the pokey"

"URRRRRGGGHHH…shut up you two…give me some peace and quit" Sakura yelled.

It had been a week and a half sense the two girls had moved into her three bed room house. Her Mother had approved of them staying, saying it was sort of like and foreign exchange student program. Her mother was leaving today on a mission so it would be just her and the two walking jinx's. It had accrued to Sakura on the second day that they where rather clumsy for ninjas.

"Goodbye Haha-san" They all stood at the door way waving Sakuras mother off.

"Goodbye girls, don't get into trouble, and don't trash the house, you hear me" The mother

Ninja said waving at them.

"Hai" they all said in unison.

As soon as she was out of sight Rikku and Yuffie grabbed Sakura and hauled her up to her room.

"NANI! Rikku, Yuffie ...what's going on" They had let her go and started rummaging through her drawers and closet.

"Rikku has this great idea Sakura-chan…" Yuffie pulled from her drawer a pale pink bikini and held it up to Sakura.

"Can you still fit this?" She asked

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO WEAR THAT?" A blush crept up her face. And she looked over to where Rikku was tossing clothes from her closet and assembling what she thought maws good.

"Well…I saw this place called _Hoshi Hot springs_ and thought, hey Sakura would love to go here, and it looks relaxing, so Sakura-chan would love it" Rikku smiled when she laid out the outfit she had picked out for Sakura.

A pink Chinese style sun dress the color of here hair. It was embroider with gold crane and white lotus flowers, Sakura had never worn it because she never had the opportunity to, she had even forgotten who'd given it to her. The buttons where gold and so was the trim. It was pretty but a little short for her taste. And that was why Rikku had brought out a pair of light blue jean capris, the capris were simple and the only thing that matched the dress was the pink thread they used to sew them together.

"And what's that for?" Sakura said suspiciously.

"We're going out afterwards, there's still so much more of the village we want to check out….haven't you ever had a girls night out" Rikku questioned.

The closes thing Sakura had to a girl's night out was probably a sleep over with Ino when she was younger. She never really had many female friends, and Naruto and Sasuke were usually to busy to bother hanging out with her.

"Yeah I had a girl's night out before" She lied offended. Rikku just smiled. It was about five pm and if they wanted to complete there schedule for tonight they'd better hurry.

--------

"Irashai mase" the hot spring host said and bowed. Rikku, Sakura, and Yuffie bowed in return. They had arrived a six due to the trouble it caused to get Sakura to agree.

"Wow…I haven't been to a hot spring sense time with Yunie and Paine" Rikku said as she put a coin in the locker and opened it taking the key as she did. Sakura was blushing profusely as Yuffie and Rikku shed there clothes, they had put their bathing suits on at the house so they didn't have to change into them here. Sakura had did the same but she still felt embarrassed about wearing the bikini. Yuffies was a forest green one piece with the back steeping low. Rikku wore what was under her skirt.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan" Rikku asked taking her head band off and wrapping it around in a different fashion so that her hair would not brush the water.

"Nothing…Rikku…ummm you too go on with out me…I'll be there soon" Her face was red they noticed so the let her be.

Sakura sighed. She was the only one in the locker room. She began to take off her clothes and sighed. Why did she have to have two good looking friends like Rikku and Yuffie. They where so exotic looking. They both had light tans which signaled that they traveled in the sun a lot. She was almost ghastly pale. Rikku's swirling green eyes were only one of the most noticeable things about her person, and Yuffies eyes where a gray-green, a color she had never seen before. She looked in the mirror that hung on the side of each row of lockers, her spring green eyes where so plain compared to theirs. They where bold and uncaring about how people saw them and Rikku not even a ninja was better at the art then her.

Sakura crumpled on the floor holding her knees close to her overly large forehead resting on them, her arms wrapped around her legs. She cried. Why must she constantly be reminded about how plain and utterly useless she was.

A soft hand rested against her shoulder and she looked up with tear streaked eyes.

"Oh Koibito" She heard Rikku say in a soft voice. She wrapped her in a hug and squeezed her, another warm presence wrapped arms around Sakura, and she knew it was Yuffie.

And for the first time sense her teammates had left her behind she felt at peace, She knew it was silly to find comfort and peace in the arms of a couple of strange girls, but she knew that they had been truthful to her, they had answered every question she threw at them and still regarded her with friendliness, and now they were comforting her, she felt happy that Kakashi had agreed to train these two strange girls.

"Sakura Koibito…are you okay" Yuffie chimed her voice sounding like bells in Sakuras ears.

"Hai…and stop calling me darling" Sakura said wiping her eyes.

"Come on before the hot spring gets crowed" Riku let go and ran back out towards the hot spring. Yuffie stayed behind and helped Sakura up.

"Don't worry….you look great….I feel self-conscious when I'm around Rikku too" Yuffie smiled, and Sakura smiled with her. How she knew what she was thinking Sakura would never know.

--------

" Oi Sasuke…what do you think Sakura –chan is doing?" The jittery little fox boy said as the walked along the trail back to Konoha.

"Why would I know?" He said looking forward not paying any attention to what Naruto was doing.

"I mean come on it's been almost two weeks since we've seen her..."

"So"

"Your not worried about her…she's training with Kakashi-sen….Kakashi" He said looking at the dark haired Shinobi.

Sasuke shrugged. He actually really was worried about her. It was strange not having her there with them. He chuckled softly to himself repeating in his mind the age old saying. "Never know what you have until it's gone".

"Oi! Sasuke…wanna surprise her when we get home" Naruto chimed happily.

"Hnh"

And so the two continued their hike, Naruto openly giddy about seeing Sakura again, Sasuke secretly so.

---------

"Hey honeys want to hang out with some real men"

"We will when we see some" Rikku smirked as the three guys slumped off in failure.

Sakura was still red from the last guy who had hit on the threesome. Hanging with these two was totally different then hanging with Ino. She had felt that her plainness, she was not going to call herself ugly, had complimented Ino's beauty making Ino stand out even more when Sakura was around her. But when she was around Yuffie and Rikku it was like their beauty simply seeped out and brought out her own beauty, it was…well…refreshing.

"That hot spring was really something it felt like my whole body was just reborn." Yuffie laughed. Her clothing to night consisted of khaki capris, a dark green silk halter top with black rose print decorating it and a tan leather jacket, something she had found in Sakuras closet.

Rikku's clothes were something out of this village. A white hat with the face of an animal that Rikku called a mog, her hair hung beneath it loose. She wore a pair of dark blue shorts with white and light blue flowers on her knee high stockings. Her shirt was an aquamarine tub top.

Sakura had nearly choked when she saw Rikku. It was suiting in a way that only Rikku could wear.

"So what movie or dinner first," Rikku bleeped. Jumping in front to walk backwards looking at them.

"Movie"

"Dinner"

Rikku laughed as Yuffie and Sakura glared at each other.

"SAKURA THERE YOU ARE!" they heard as someone yelled. They all turned to look at a short haired blonde with the most remarkably pale blue eyes.

"Ino?" Sakura said as she walked to her friend. They had rekindled their old friendship since Ino had given up on Sasuke, she now had an on-off relationship with shadow-ninja Shikamaru.

Ino slowed down at a walk only to be stared at by three pairs of green eyes.

"What's up Ino" Sakura said. Ino stood for a moment looking over her friend's attire. The pink on her dress/blouse would have been loud if it was for the gold cranes and the little white flowers.

"Who dressed you up?" Ino said knowing better then to expect Sakura to pick out such a nice outfit.

"That would be me" Ino looked at the girl with the white hat on with the red pom-pom bouncing from side to side.

"Ummm yeah nice work….are these you're two live in students? Everyone's been talking about them…but you've kept them all to yourself haven't you Sakura?" Ino wiggled her eye brows.

"Uh...heh heh you can say that" Sakura laughed nervously.

"_Everyone knows about them…uh oh"_ she thought.

"Yeah I was trying to call you but you wouldn't answer so then I went over to your house…and you weren't there…so I started to freak out and I remembered that you had two exchanged students...so I thought..."What if they did something to Sakura….and lo and behold…they did do something to you" Ino laughed. And Sakura turned to look at Rikku and Yuffie who merely looked at each other at the word "exchange students".

"we'll come on Tenten's throwing this wild party a lot of kids are going to be there…so throw what ever other plans you had out the window…a lot of us want to meet you guys" Ino dragged Sakura along, and Rikku and Yuffie happily followed.

--------

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled banging on her door. Sasuke felt a nerve pulse at his temple as Naruto continued to yell at the top of his lungs.

It was late about one in the morning late, what could this girl possibly be doing. It was easy for Sasuke to jump up the tree that stood out side her window and pry it open. He quietly stepped through and almost tripped over a large mound of clothes. He silently made his way to the light switch and turned it on and marveled at the mess that was Sakuras room. Naruto climbed through her window and glared at Sasuke after he looked at the mess.

"I know you where probably looking for intruders…but throwing her clothes around is right Sasuke"

"I didn't do this you idiot" Sasuke had concluded in his mind that the messy room wasn't a sign of a struggle, but more a sign of what to wear.

"She's gone out" He said.

"It's One in the fucking morning where the hell could she possibly be" Naruto said toeing a plain black brassier with his sandal. Sasuke gave him a lot and Naruto smiled goofily.

"It's none of our business…we shouldn't meddle in her personal life"

"What do you mean…we are her personal life"

And with those words Naruto and Sasuke went to go look for their beloved pink haired konuchi.

--------

Sakura lounged on a grassy hill with both Yuffie and Rikku as the watched the stares and the full moon. It had been one of her best nights in her entire life. Everyone had loved the girls. Naji had even asked Rikku about her eyes. Sakura had a sudden welding pride at seeing how Yuffie and Rikku mingled. No matter what the other did or said, they where her friends first. She thought that a little selfish. When she had told Yuffie and Rikku how she felt the laughed and hugged her. Saying she was theirs also.

After they had left the party they had found this hill unwilling to go home just yet they talked more about themselves.

"I almost forgot why I came here" Yuffie said.

"Huh…" Sakura turned her head to look at Yuffie.

"There's some guy who I'm engaged to…it's an arranged marriage …I don't even know how he looks" Yuffie sighed closed her eyes

"Really? Do you know his name?" Sakura found herself curious about this new information.

"Uchiha…Sasuki or something like that" Yuffie shrugged. Sakura felt her heart skip just a bit. She no longer chased after Sasuke but…she still had feelings for him. This information scared her, But Sasuke hadn't showed any kind of reaction to her advances and Yuffie was a good girl but defiantly not Sasukes type.

"I just wanna see him…I don't intend on actually marrying him…I came here to see him…and see if there's anything else I can do to help save my village" Yuffie slowly drifted off to sleep leaving Sakura in a state of relief.

If it came down to who she would chose between Sasuke, who had shunned her for so many years, or Yuffie who had showed her more kindness in one and a half weeks then Sasuke ever had. She was frightened that she'd probably choose Sasuke.

Rikku stretched and poked the sleeping Yuffie in the head.

"Hey she went to sleep" she giggled. Sakura yawned in turn making Rikku yawn.

"That's not such a bad idea" Sakura remarked as she closed her eyes and fell asleep herself.

---------

Kakashi walked lazily to Sakura's house, wandering at how she was getting along with the two foreigners when he saw a familiar figure running towards him. Naruto barely skidded to a stop in front of his former sensei breathing heavily. Kakashi noticed dark circles under Naruto's eyes making it obvious that he had been up all night.

"Kakashi….have you seen Sakura…I can't seem to find her" He wheezed. His comment made Kakashi arch an eyebrow.

"Actually no…I was on my way to see her now…she's not at her home" He said tilting his head slightly.

"No…when was the last time you saw her?"

"Hmmmm last Saturday"

"WHAT IT BEEN THAT LONG" Naruto yelled and clutched his fist, why wasn't he checking up on her, He trusted his former sensei to keep his flower safe.

"Oh calm down Naruto...she's a big girl…she can take care of herself" Kakashi smiled and continued towards Sakuras houses.

"Where are you going, I told you she hasn't been home all night" Naruto followed him.

"She might be home right now though" Kakashi said. And drowned out Narutos constant denials and complaints.

After what seemed like forever they arrived at Sakura house. Kakashi was about to knock upon the door when it swung open and all he saw was blonde hair before she tumbled into him in a bath towel and cold water was sprayed all over him and the blonde. She smiled like cherries something he always associated Sakuras scent with, maybe they used the same shampoo. He thought.

"EYAAAAA…YUFFIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING…..ACK! SENSEI" Sakura looked utterly dumbfounded at the sight of her blonde haired live-in sprawled on top of her sensei in a bath towel, dripping with water.

"Ummmm?" Naruto said completely confused.

"OH KAMI…NARUTO" Sakura's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. Until….

"Oh so…so sorry" Rikku said pushing herself up. A sudden childish mischief entered Kakashi's mind as he pressed his thumb and index finger on the white cotton of the bath towel as she was getting up. There was no support to keep the towel up so it slid off rather easily.

"……."

"….."

"….."

"KEYAAAAAA!" Rikku screamed and hurriedly ran into the house leaving a laughing Yuffie and a deadpanned Sakura.

Naruto gave Kakashi a knowing look as Kakashi got up and handed the pale Sakura her towel.

"Oops" He said as she snatched it away from him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OOPS" She screamed

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Yuffies laughter could be heard through out the whole house.

Okie dokie second chapter finished, I hope you like it…hmmm it seems like Kakashi is developing a habit of bothering Rikku, will it get to out of hand. Naruto has met the girls for the first time and has even seen one of them naked , poor Sakura their all driving her crazy.


	3. Who's got game, We do, We do

O.K…lets get a couple of things clear, In this fanfic Naruto and company are 17 years of age, Sasuke doesn't go chasing after Orochimaru, and Naruto doesn't go training with what's his face (cant think of his name right now) and Sakura doesn't become a medic-nin. Oh and I don't own Naruto or FF7. Read and Review please.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Kakashi and Naruto sat at Sakura's dinner table, Kakashi silently smiling his usual smile, Naruto…well…Naruto was still in shock at what Kakashi had done when they had arrived. Sakura was finding the wood work on her table quit interesting as she picked at the skin on the side of her thumb nail (I do this a lot). Yuffie decide that's the silent act had gone on long enough.

"Hey we were just about to make breakfast, so you two can stay and eat with us" She said as she got up. One thing she remembered her father doing when they had company over was make green tea.

"_Yuck"_ She thought, form a little girl to now her father had forced her to drink the stuff, so she really didn't have a taste for it. So she over to the dish rack and took down a kettle, and filled it with hot water then sat it on the stove.

"So…ummm…hehe…what brings you guys over" Yuffie asked as she laid white linen coasters in front of each of them.

This question sparked something in Naruto and he quickly stood up banging his knee on the low rise table.

"OOW…SAKURA WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT, ME AND SASUKE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU ALL OVER TOWN!" Naruto yelled making Yuffie nearly drop the tea cups she was bringing down.

"Aiyaaaaaaa…calm down blonde Sakura-chan was with us last night, we went to umm what's-her- name's party" Yuffie said placing the tea cups on the coaster. She had gone through enough tea arrangement training to know what she was doing.

"PARTY!" Naruto was almost turned red.

"Oh Naruto no not that type of party...it was Tenten's party…everyone wanted to meet Yuffie and Rikku.

"How come I don't know who they are…I come back from a mission and your living with two exchange students…this is nuts" He held his head and shook it.

Yuffie was pouring hot water into the cups when Rikku came in at a run.Yuffie noticed something in her blonde friends hand and gasped, jumping over the table to tackle the fuming Al Bhed girl to the floor. This momentum sent the bomb in her hand soaring.

It clonked Kakashi on the head and rolled along the table. The ones who didn't know what it was eyed it suspiciously.

"What the hell is…?" Naruto started before it exploded in puff a yellow gas that filled the room.

"RIKKU" Yuffie screamed as they both covered their noses in attempt to keep the confusion gas from entering their body.

"I was aiming for the pervert" Was her only reply. Yuffie went to the front door to open it and before leaving back to the kitchen took her "Windmill" shuriken.

She spun it once, and a high wind picked up, she spun it again the wind grew stronger, the third time she spun it a miniature tornado formed it the kitchen trapping the fumes in it whirling fury and sent it out the front door. Woe to the person who was unlucky enough to encounter the yellow cloud before it dispersed.

Yuffie looked into the kitchen to find three very confused shinobi, wandering aimlessly around it, looking rather wide eyed and disoriented.

"RIKKU"

"WHAT?"

---------

"What was that?" Sakura asked after they had cured them of their confusion. Her head was still spinning slightly as she laid her head on the pillow Rikku had laid on the table for her.

"Yes do tell…I haven't felt that way sense…well you kids don't need to know that" Kakashi said his head also laying on the pillow. Naruto still looked a bit yellow and only gave a gurgled reply.

"Here drink some orange juice it all was seems to get me over the after effects" Rikku said as she handed them each a glass o of orange juice.

"It was a Confu bomb…Rikku's an Alchemist …well sorta…so she can take something, mix it, and turn it into something totally different…well made not totally different...but almost"

"Urrgh …Ouf…you girls are nuts" Naruto said queasily, then hurriedly down the orange juice.

"Hey you're right it does get rid of that feeling" He said astonished and he tried to get down the very last drop. Orange juice would be his new favorite drink, to go with ramen of course.

Rikku turned to the evil Kakashi and noticed that he had already downed his orange juice and was now looking at them, his face mask still on. Head still on the pillow his hand s and fore arm rest underneath it.

"Pervert!" She said abruptly and caught him off guard. He smiled after the surprise wore off making her fume.

"Come on and help me with breakfast" Yuffie said pulling her up by her hair. Sakura got up as well and before the two men knew it the kitchen was felled with the smell of sizzling meat, bell peppers, and onions.

Kakashi watched interested and saw at how Yuffie would throw an egg across the room to be caught in a skillet by Sakura, Rikku chopped the vegetable like no bodies business, and Sakura would be shredding potatoes and avoiding the throws from Yuffie to Rikku, or Rikku to Yuffie, or catching the ones aimed for her. It seemed to him that by just living with the two girls, Sakura had improved in her invasion and speed. He sarcastically wondered why remembering Rikku and that strange bomb.

Soon Naruto was chowing down on bacon and cheese omelet with a hash brown, and a glass of orange juice. Kakashi had taken his plate and eaten at the kitchen counter and the girls were laughing at their actions.

"Tidus" Rikku said

"Mhut?" Sakura almost choked on a piece of omelet talking with her mouth full. She swallowed and repeated the question.

"There's this guy who I traveled with once…my cousins boyfriend" She hurriedly said when Sakura gave her a look.

"That's who Naruto reminds me of…loud, bold, and hungry" She laughed

"The only thing I can think off that reminds me of Naruto…is well... Caith Sith…annoying" Yuffie smirked when Naruto was about to say something but decided to continue with his breakfast. All of the girls laughed until they heard a clink on the other side of the room, as Kakashi put his plate in the sink. They all stared at him and he smiled.

"Auron" Rikku exclaimed.

"Vincent" Yuffie said at the same time.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"The both make no noise when they move"

"They both are silent until they have something important to say"

"Troubled pasts"

"Emotional and physical scares"

"Vampire"

"Samurai"

"Lost his girlfriend"

"Lost his best friend"

"Black glasses"

"Metal arm"

"Sake jug"

"Red headband"

"Samurai sword"

"Shotguns"

"BOTH DEAD!" They both said and fell over each remembering the time when the realized the silent men were dead and undead. Kakashi arch and eyebrow and shook his head fondly.

"That's who Kakashi sensei reminds us of"

"Oh I'm surely not a gun welding, sword swinging, undead samurai who carries around a Sake jug" Kakashi smirked under his mask but the girls couldn't notice. Naruto noticed and continued to eat rather then join in on the conversation.

" Noooo…it's the way you walk, your attitude, and your mask….they booth wore big collars so we couldnt see their face….it's well…what is it….I can't get the word out"

"It's that their secretive" Sakura said and the two girls nodded in unison.

"Exactly" They both said then looked at each other.

"Stop that" They did it again. They remained silent for a second.

"Chocobo, chocobo fly away" They glared and Naruto was bent over laughing and choking at the same time.

"NARUTO!" All the girls said at the same time, leaving an amused Kakashi to watch as they did the Heimlich maneuver.

----------

"Okay girls…I've given Sakura enough time to heal and for you two to rest so its time fore training" Kakashi said.

After breakfast the five of them had went down to their usual training ground and had sat for a while Naruto telling them about his previous mission. Sakura was ready for what Kakashi was about to say. Why else would he bring them out to the training ground, if it wasn't to train?

"I want to see what you girls got, and how well you work as a team, if I see that you don't have what it takes, your going back home!" Kakashi said seriously.

Yuffie and Rikku started at the man who had been joking with them earlier and decided that the guy had a serious case of bipolar. This was something that Yuffie expected and Rikku was happy that they had gone through the routine with Sakura. Training would be a breeze.

"NOW! Come at me with all you have" Kakashi said. They did.

Charging him head on wasn't going to get them anywhere. Kakashi though as the three figures ran towards him. But much to his surprise and his approval they split, two circling around to each side of him as Sakura stayed in front. She pulled a kunai knife from her belt and threw it at him. He hook it around his finger as it stopped at his fast and jumped just in time to avoid Rikku from slashing him with her blades. She skidded across the dirt and turned to face him holding up his Kunai knife holder and his shuriken stares.

A giant shuriken star barely messed him as Yuffie threw her seven pointed shuriken at him. The dreadful thing circled around like a boomerang and he had to jump higher to avoid it.

"_These girls…there very good but not great"_ he thought as he created a clone that fell to the ground in between the two girls….wait two?

Rikku had disappeared, she was no where to be seen and this was a caution symbol to Kakashi as he hid in a nearby tree. She couldn't have known that he had made a clone.

The other two battled the clone and suddenly jumped apart from him. A rain of small bombs pummeled from a couple of tree's over on the clone. The clone was embedded in a tomb of ice. And Kakashi was suddenly glade he had dispatched the clone.

"Shit it was a clone" He heard Yuffie yell.

"RIKKU GET HERE NOW!" Sakura yelled after her comrade. He saw Rikku jump from the tree he knew she was in. And with speed no normal man. Or ninja should have had he caught her around the mid section and slammed her to the ground pressing his knee to her chest keeping her down.

Yuffie came after him and swung her shuriken at him. Timing the rotation of the blades he caught it in the middle and pressed it to Yuffies neck as she approached with what looked like in her hands more bombs.

Two done one to go.

Kakashi looked up for Sakura and didn't find her. But he felt her charka zoning in on him. The kunai knife in his free hand was his only weapon, which was all he needed. He threw it where he knew she was and heard a loud cry of protest as he knocked her own out of her hand.

"Very good girls your team works is astonishing…but it is not without flaws, your Genjustsu still needs work Sakura, and you two need to control your charka….but other wise very good, oh and….Rikku you're the slowest of the three, we need to work on your speed…and we need to quite down…no yelling or screaming, or even heavy breathing…your enemy may be able to pick up even the smallest sounds" He smiled.

"Like you?" Rikku asked

"Oh no...You might have been able to beat any other ninja, but sense you were up against me…well" He shrugged and smiled beneath his mask.

"Okay...okay…you egotistical old man" Yuffie said frowning as she snatched her shuriken from Kakashi.

"I have a right to be Kakashi gave them a bewildered look. But the remarked started a butch of comments and curses from the three girls that he didn't care to reply to.

"Ummmm…hello, your crushing my ribs" Rikku let out weezily.

"Oh…Oops" He said lifting his knee off of her chest.

"WHAT DO YO MEAN OOPS!" this time it was joined in by Yuffie.

----------

Sasuke had much more things then to worry about Sakura, or Naruto, or Kakashi for that matter. He was angry and he didn't know why, they had their own lives…right.

But they were his surrogate family, why would they just leave him out of something they where doing. Naruto would have told him…right. Was this finally abandonment from them, had they finally grown fed up with his distant attitude? His emotionless features? He sighed. Why should he worry or care? He had other things to do.

Sasuke walked silently to the post office, He had ordered a new set of shuriken stares from outside of Konoha a couple of weeks ago and they should be there by now.

The post man was a tall bald man who wore half moon glasses. The look was sort of pedophilious to Sasuke and he had a hard time not looking disgusted.

He couldn't help but look away towards the grocery market that was next door to the post office. He saw a short hair girl who was having trouble it seemed picking eggplants. Sasuke frowned a bit, the girls face wasn't familiar; he prided himself on remembering every face in Konoha village. Even if he didn't admit it.

"Here you go Mister Uchiha…26 box set of stainless steel shuriken stars…two large kunai knives included as a bonus" The pedophile guy said

. AS soon as the name Uchiha was spoken the dark haired girl looked up at Sasuke. He stared at her, and she him. A spy? He thought.

A blush crept up her face as Yuffie realized she was staring. **That** was Sasuke Uchiha. That hottie with the cold stare in his eyes, that navy haired man with the honed body was going to be her husband.

"_Hey wait a second…just because he has a great face and body doesn't mean he has a nice attitude…I'm not shallow"_ she thought and she looked back at him he was walking over to her. She started to panic. Did he know? No…Tsunade had said that he didn't know who his bride was. But she was being so obvious….

"Who are you?" His deep cold voice interrupted her thoughts, he looked at her with such a look that Yuffie found herself afraid.

"Wha….what?"

"Are you a spy from a rival village…?"

"WHAT?...how rude" Yuffie turned to walk away and Sasuke caught her arm in a grip so hard it hurt, she knew there were going to be bruises.

"Answer me"

"Let go of me…you…you asshole" She glared, like hell she was going to marry this guy. He was demanding and rude and didn't know how to treat a lady.

"No...Answer me or I will be forced to take precautions" He glared back. This girl was stubborn and wouldn't answer him, he wasn't going to let her go.

"Let me go or I'll start screaming" Yuffie said. She didn't want to fight the guy, she just wanted to get home to Sakura and Rikku, tonight was movie night and she didn't want to miss it.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He had never been in this predicament before, if she did start scream would people think he was assaulting her, well technically he was, but that was beside the point, she was a foreigner from a different village inside Konoha, this was his job.

Yuffie took a big intake of breath and was about to let it out when Sasuke clamped the other hand down on her mouth to flat for her to bite him. He pulled her away from the grocery market where people were giving them strange looks. He pulled her all the way to an empty street full of abandoned buildings. He pushed her to one of the building clamping both her wrist in his hand rather hard and she glared at him with angry green-gray eyes.

Using his other hand he brushed her hair away from her head band and looked closely at the symbol on it. It was a symbol not associated with this region, and it took him a while to understand it.

"The village hidden in the mountains?" He said looking down at her with contempt.

"That's Wutai you ass…let me go" She pushed with her trapped hands but he didn't let her go.

"NO…why are you here, are you here to spy on the Hokage" He glared.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT" She screamed and it turned into a whimper when he tightened the grip on her wrist.

"I can break your wrist easily…and if you don't tell me what I want to know…you wont be able to use your hands for the rest of yours life"

"Okay…okay…wha do ya want to know…my blood type, my favorite color, what I had for breakfast this morning…WHAT?" Yuffie would have sent him flying if only she could get to her materia.

"I want to know what you're doing here" He was becoming impatient with the girl.

Yuffie very well couldn't say she was here to spy…on him that was…so she thought about the second thing she was here for.

"I'm here to…tra…." Yuffies eyes widen as a dark shadow appeared over Sasuke.

The blow sent Sasuke flying and Yuffie was standing there with her third…no wait fourth favorite person in the world.

Rude helped Yuffie up and she smiled at him.

"Thanks Rude…but..." Yuffie was interrupted as a stream of fire caught Rude of guard. The Navy haired ninja jumped through the fire and landed on Rudes chest pushing him to the ground and skidding his body across the cement.

"RUDE!" Yuffie screamed, she saw as Sasuke drew a kunai knife from his holder and was about to plunge it in to Rudes throat.

"I don't care anymore…you attack my friends….your gonna get it buddy" Yuffie yelled as she pulled a green materia from her belt holders.

"MINI!" She screamed.

A Sensation filled Sasukes body and he looked at his hands as he seemed to start shrinking.

"Wha...what did you do to me" Sasuke though he sounded funny as he went to Yuffie a glare plastered on his face. She bit her lip and tried not to laugh as she pulled a small mirror from her pocket and held it in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked into the mirror and screamed. He looked at least five years old.

---------

Okay third chapter is finished, laugh…Sasukes in mini form…I know that that's not how the magic Mini's works but I thought turning him into a toddler was much funnier then making him three inches high. Thank you, you four for reviewing my fan fiction… (You know who you are )…I hope you like this one also…I wont be home for the weekend so Monday I'll start on the next chapter.


	4. Dont comfort me or I'll cry

O.K…lets get a couple of things clear, In this fanfic Naruto and company are 17 years of age, Sasuke doesn't go chasing after Orochimaru, and Naruto doesn't go training with what's his face (cant think of his name right now) and Sakura doesn't become a medic-nin. Oh and I don't own Naruto or FF7. Read and Review please.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

-

Rikku waited on the couch irritably, where in all of Yevon was Yuffie. It had been over an hour since she was sent out for groceries and the dark haired ninja/thief was still M.I.A (missing in action).

Sakura came into the room and frowned at the blond.

"The movies going to start in twenty minutes, if we don't get there soon will miss the beginning of it" Sakura frowned. Rikku suddenly shoot up and gave a worried look to Sakura.

"You don't think anything happened to her do you?" The Al Bhed's eyes widened a bit.

Sakura laughed nervously "No…No…nothing could have happened to her"

Sakura didn't want to think anything happened to Yuffie, but the more she thought about it the more it began to sink in to her mind that something could have happened.

"Okay you know what lets go look for her" Sakura said as she went to the front door pulling a jacket on before she went outside, summer nights usually were very chilly. Rikku followed her.

As soon as she opened the door she bumped into a broad chest. Holding her forehead she backed up to look up in the face of a tall, bald, sunglass wearing, black suited, Asian man. The first thing that came to Sakura's mind was…

"YAKUZA!" She screamed and tried to run, stumbling she tripped over her own foot and feel into Rikku still trying to get away.

"Eeh miss" The man said. Sakura nearly through a kunai knife at him, but Rikku stopped her.

"That's Rude…he's not Yakuza…he wouldn't hurt a fly… eh well…yeah" Rikku let go of Sakuras arm when the bug eyed ninja gave her a silent nod. She was about to get up and apologize when the second shock came.

"SAKURA TELL YOUR CRAZY FRIEND TO TURN ME BACK!" a pint sized Sasuke yelled at her. Sakura could have sworn on hers, Kakashi's. Naruto's, and even Saskue's life that the last time she'd seen Sasuke he wasn't three feet something, with a chubby face.

She fainted.

----------

Sakura woke up with a sharp pain throbbing on the side of her head, an ice pack resting on her forehead, a strange bald man and a young boy staring at her, and her two live inns's talking just away from her.

"Eeergh why does my head hurt so much" She said as she pushed herself up and held her head.

"When you fainted…you uh…landed face first" the bald man said.

"SAKURA MAKE HER CHANGE ME BACK" Mini-Sasuke yelled in a child like voice. She couldn't help but laugh. He was so cute in his anger as a little kid. She bit her lip to keep from adding insult to injury.

"Ummm…Sasuke is that really you" She asked.

"_Good going Yuffie"_ she silent commended her friend for giving Sasuke the form he always held his attitude in. the form of a tiny tantrum filled child.

"Off course it's me, who do you think it is?" He scowled at her in the way that he would have if he was twelve years older, but it didn't look menacing, just silly.

"Ummm well…you…"

"Don't say it"

"Okay"

"Tell her to turn me back" He said his face turned away from her as he pouted.

A sudden idea sparked inside Sakura's big brain, she didn't know if it was because of her many of hours of living with Rikku and Yuffie or was it her own inner desire to see Sasuke squirm either way she knew it was bad, and she liked it.

"What will I get in return if I ask her too, assuming that she even will, you must have did something pretty awful to make her do this to you" She inwardly grinned when he looked at her with slight surprise.

"Haruno…what are you getting at…I'm your superior…I owe you nothing for a serves that is your job to do" He frowned, and again it didn't hold the same impact in the body of a five year old.

"Oops wrong answer" Sakura glared, how dare he remind her that he was that much better then her, how dare he say such a thing, HOW DARE HE.

"Superior…not from where I stand shrimp" Yuffie said as she walked over to him. He may be a Jounin ninja but his skills would surely be lacking in a body like that.

"…" Sasuke didn't reply.

"So what will it be Sasuke-**kun** "Sakura added the last sarcastically. Yuffie sighed and pulled something form her pocket. If doing this would turn her friend into an evil bitch, she'd turn the future tyrant back to normal.

"YUFFIE! What are you doing" Sakura looked at her horrified.

"Your enjoying this to much" Yuffie smiled at her softly. Sakuras' eyes widened and she started to cry, what the hell she was doing. How could she be what she hated the most, she had poked fun, had even tried to bribe Sasuke. Rikku or Yuffie wouldn't have done that…okay maybe Rikku wouldn't have done that…but it was still wrong.

"OH Sasuke…I'm so sorry" She wailed. Rude sat there confused, he felt like this was something private so a got up and went to the kitchen.

"Sakura Koibito "Rikku said and went and hugged her. Yuffie hugged her too and Sakura continued to wail.

Sasuke watched as his former teammate was comforted by these girls he didn't know. Now he felt just the tiniest bit of jealousy. He had know Sakura for many years now, and here these girls were comforting her, but he had no one but himself to blame for the little fact that she had never sought out comfort from him, or maybe she had, he just never paid attention to her.

"There you go you big cry baby" Rikku chirped patting Sakura on the head.

"I'm not a cry baby" Sakura protested wiping at her eyes

"Come on mister I-think-your-a-spy, lets change you back" Yuffie said at the toddler. Sasuke frowned and grunted at her.

"WAIT!" Sakura said and ran into the kitchen to get Rude. When she returned she handed him a camera and picked up Sasuke and pulled Rikku and Yuffie to her.

"Cheese" The three girls said.

"What?" Sasuke said shocked as Rude snapped the picture.

"Now you can change him back" Sakura smiled, and Sasuke frowned but smiled at her in return. He was happy to see her again.

----------

Naruto sat at the Raman stand practically inhaling his spice pork Raman, He side long glanced at Kakashi who had not touched his sake or Raman apparently deep in thought. Naruto gulped down his mouthful of noodles and snapped his fingers in front of Kakashi's face.

"Hai Naruto" He turned to him and smiled.

"Well for one you haven't touched your food, and too you invited me out here and you still haven't explained to me why" Naruto leaved back and slightly frowned at the Copy-ninja.

"Those girls…there's just something that bugs me about them…just a little" He said absently.

"They seem cool…but what do you mean "something that bugs you"…are they dangerous….do you think their going to hurt Sakura" Naruto eyes widened as his mind came up with ways they could hurt her, many of those a bit over done.

"No…no…their dangerous all right…but they'd never hurt Sakura…their just hiding something inside them, something that forces them to act the way they do, I'm just curious about what led them to be who they are today"

Naruto downed his glass of orange juice and grinned.

"Why don't you use your sharingan" He said sarcastically.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea" Kakashi smirked when Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hey I was just kidding"

"I know that" Kakashi smiled, but he still thought using the sharingan was a good idea.

---------

"Sasuke" Sakura said meekly as she followed the newly reformed ninja outside. Yuffie and suggested that they have some private time and had preoccupied Rikku with a game of checkers until she came back.

"…."

"Sasuke…I'm sorry about what happened in there…I don't know what came over me" She frowned as he continued to not reply to her.

"Was it because you are hanging around those girls" He remarked in his monotonous voice.

"WHAT! No Yuffie maybe a little selfish, and egotistical, and maybe a little bit ….well any way…no it wasn't because of them" Sakura frowned, how dare he suggest such a thing.

"I didn't think so"

Sakura sighed and hugged her jacket closer to her trying to get rid of a chill that wasn't physical.

"Why are they here?" He asked suddenly.

"Well umm their training with me" For some reason she didn't want to tell Sasuke that Yuffie was his future fiancée.

"Hnh…" Sasuke tried not to frown.

"Well ummm okay…I'll see you later then" Sakura said turning to walk back into the house.

"Sakura"

Sakura turned to look at the last Uchiha.

"Their very good friends"

"I know" She smiled

---------

""So Rude what are you doing here" Yuffie asked.

"I had an urgent message for you….Godo…" Rudes cell went off and he flipped it open. Yuffie heard Reno's voice on the other end, she tried reaching the phone but Rude turned his head and put his forearm against her chest to hold her back. A bunch of "yes's" and "No's" then Rude handed her the phone.

"Yo sweetheart… how's the trees?" She smiled hearing Reno's voice, He was one of her best friends, and that was precisely why she had never gone out with him, that and he was known to be a ladies man.

"Good…what's going on…why is Rude here"

A long sigh on the other end of the phone, and Yuffie knew something was wrong.

"Reno?" She asked voice a little shaky.

"Yuffie…you know about that sickness that's been going around lately"

"Geostigma…yeah what about it" Yuffie wasn't much one for learning but she had saw the disease so much on the news she knew practically all about it. It had something to do with the flow of life through ones body, it flowed similar to the life stream, but some how, children and some adults were being affected with mako that put the body's immune system on the fritz, making the body collapse with in itself trying to get rid of it. She thought Vincent had a similar disease in his arm, luckily it had been stopped there. The people who were infected usually had a meteor shaped scar somewhere on their body.

"Godo had it" Reno said quietly.

"Dad has the star-scar syndrome…but how…he…Reno…did you just say…" Yuffie could hear the blood pounding in her ears.

"Apparently he had it for over six months…he hadn't even told the four gods of the pagoda" He continued.

"Reno is he…"

"No one could find you…but Godo left a note saying you'd probably be in Konoha"

"RENO TELLS ME!" Yuffie yelled over the phone.

"Lord Godo died at nine last night" A different but familiar voice said over Reno's phone.

"Shino? Is that you" Yuffie choked as tears welled in her eyes.

"It will do well for you to return as soon as possible, he left his will and you must be here for the reading"

"Why are the Turks there" The tears flow but she wanted to know.

"He was my father too" the once dead man replied.

"SO HELP ME SHINO IF YOUR STILL THERE WHEN I ARRIVE I'LL KILL YOU!" She half cried half yelled. Her father was dead, why hadn't he told her she could have helped him, no…no she would have only sat by his death bed crying, there was nothing she could have done but cry as he spent his last days watching his daughter suffer for him.

Yuffie through the phone at the wall and huddled into a ball and started to rock back and forth muttering something to herself. Why him, out of all the people she knew the person to die from that disease was her own father. She cried and cried and cried. Soon she felt Rikku crouch next to her and looked at her worriedly.

"I'm sorry Yuffie"

"You wanna know the last thing I ever said to him"

Rikku didn't reply, thinking she didn't need to, Yuffie would tell her anyway.

"Why am I talking to you….I'm mad at you" She clutched to Rikku and bawled into the blondes chest. Rikku stroked her hair.

"I'm all alone now, Dad, Mom, Shino….I don't have anyone now"

"You still have us" Sakura said as she walked to Yuffie. Yuffie shrugged away from them and backed away from even Rude.

"STOP COMFORTING ME…IF YOU DO I'LL CRY!" She wailed, tears already streaming down her face.

"Yuffie" Sakura said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE SAKURA" She screamed and headed for the door, she opened it and ran right past Kakashi, who turned to watch her disappear down the road.

"Yuffie?" He asked. Soon Rikku and Sakura came out next screaming her name.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. Rude came out his broken phone in his hands.

"She just lost her whole world" He said and sighed.

"May I use your phone…it's going to be long distances"

-----------

"You wanted to see me Hokage" Sasuke said.

"Ummm…yes…did you finish your mission report" She asked. He handed it to her and she flipped through it scanning the careful handwriting.

"Is that all" He asked, his day had been crazy and a bit over excreting, he didn't feel like dealing with this crazy woman.

"NO! That is not all Sasuke" She said slamming down the papers, she was ticked too and didn't want any attitude from the Uchiha child.

"Your fiancée's father died last night" She sighed and shook her head.

Sasukes face didn't change; he didn't know the man, why should this effect him. There was a crack of thunder outside then the unmistakable sound of rain on the window behind him.

"Your Mission is to escort her back safely to Wutai…She is your responsibility now" She stared at him.

This information took a time to process in his brain. For him to escort the girl back to Wutai would mean too things, It would mean that she was already here, and….

"_The village hidden in the mountains"_

"_That's Wutai…you ass"_

Sasuke wouldn't show a sign of surprise in front of this woman.

"Yes Hokage" He bowed to her and left. How in the world could this be happening to him, that skinny, smart mouthed, boyish girl was going to be his wife, he'd rather go and have Itachi slit his throat. He stood at the door of the building and sighed, his day couldn't possibly get any worst as he watched the rain fall. It was mesmerizing. He heard the rapid splashing of someone running and turned to see the girl who was occupying his thoughts run past.

He didn't know why he did it but he couldn't just let her run through the rain like this. Catching up to her he grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked at him with dazed eyes that were red and puffy, he couldn't tell what was rain and what were tears but it was obvious that she had been crying. He sighed he had nearly forgotten that her father had just died.

"Let me go" She said almost to low to hear.

"Yuffie…you need to get out of the rain" He frowned at that look in her face, it wasn't the same girl from this afternoon.

"Why do you care" She asked her voice as deadpanned as his own. It sort of scared him, Maybe this is how he was when his parents were killed, He knew how she felt and it was the start of something horrible, she would let this incident fester inside her until she would no longer be willing to share her emotion's with anyone, she would be like him.

"I know how you feel"

"How could you? I don't have anyone left…nobodies at home for me"

"There's no one at home for me either" This was someone who was going through something he had been through many years ago and yet through all those years he hadn't found anyone who he could talk to till now,

Yuffie looked up in Sasukes ebony eyes and frowned, he was teasing her wasn't he, no, he may be an asshole, but she would be so cold hearted to joke about something like this, he didn't seem like he joked at all.

"Wha…What happened" She stuttered as she shivered now fully realizing that it was raining.

"I was very young…and my brother…."

They walked in the rain together telling stories of each others past and their tragedies, it was sad, yes, but they only had each other to tell, And Yuffie found herself thinking that only Sasuke the young man who had threaten her this morning was the only person who could possibly understand what she was going through. Was she falling in love with her would be husband, No, but she trusted him now.

"And your mother?" He asked as they sat under the park shed.

"My mom died when I was three, I barely remember her, I think it was from the war with Shinra, Dad says that I would look like her if I wasn't so boyish…or at least he use to say" She looked lost and alone, It reminded Sasuke of the way Sakura looked when he had become a Jounin.

"Thanks for everything Sasuke-kun" She stood then stopped looking back at him, he reminded her so much of Cloud, She walked back over to him so fast that Sasuke s hand went to his kunai knife, he looked up at her and she bent down, Sasuke thought she was going to kiss him, but to his slight disappointment she merely held out her hand.

"Nice meeting you Sasuke Uchiha" She smiled.

He took her hand a shook it.

"Same to you Yuffie Kisaragi"

-

-

-

Okay Fourth chapter done, sorry about last chapters mistakes, I was rushing through it, so tell me what you think, do you think I'm moving to fast, Poor Yuffie, and Sasuke doesn't want her to become like him, This is going to really tick the shit out of Sakura, I don't know where the Idea of Shino(Tseng) being Yuffies brother came from, but it seems suiting, I know he was "supposingly" dead, but (spoiler for those who didn't see Advent children) HE"S ALIVE!. Read and review please.


	5. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi Oh My revised

O.K…lets get a couple of things clear, In this fanfic Naruto and company are 17 years of age, Sasuke doesn't go chasing after Orochimaru, and Naruto doesn't go training with what's his face (cant think of his name right now) and Sakura doesn't become a medic-nin. Oh and I don't own Naruto or FF7. Read and Review please.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

-

Yuffie walked slowly back to the house, the talk she had just had with Sasuke had only brushed away the surface of her despair and there were thicker layers of it underneath it, She didn't want to go back to Rikku and Sakura like this,

She was soaked but she didn't mind, the splash of the water as she dragged her yellow sneaker through it drowned out the constant push of her body to find shelter.

"Maybe just for a little while longer" she mused to herself.

---------

The moment Sasuke returned home, he shredded his wet clothing and hopped into a hot shower.

He had a precise bed time he gave himself, this was use so that in the middle of the day his brain wouldn't start to slow down from lack of sleep, he got eight hours of sleep, nothing more nothing less, but as he laid down for bed after he ate his one man dinner alone in the living room while reading physical and mental stats on ninja from rival villages, all he could do was stare at the ceiling.

When he closed his eyes all he could see were those hunting green-gray eyes of a rain drenched young-woman. So after ten try's he had given up and just laid there.

Why was he thinking of her anyway? After just a few hours of meeting her and seeing her many different personalities from anger, to goofiness, to concern, to spite, and even depression.

She wasn't even his type, she had such sort hair, and she was thin with hardly any shape to her, loud mouth and sassy, arrogant without a doubt,

He one the other had like girls with long hair, who were quite and docile, who only spoke when spoken too, who trusted and depended on their men to do what the man thought was right.

She was nothing like that.

Sasuke sighed and turned his face to stare at the wall, maybe those thing were what made her so interesting to him. He was to escort her back to her home to attend her father's funeral.

He smirked maybe this will give him an opportune time to test the dark haired Konuchi's power. Eventual he fell asleep and smirked of his plan to see just how good she was.

-----------

"AAHHHCHEW" Yuffie sniffed and wiped at her runny noise.

"OOOOOOH poor Yuffie….you okay, see this is why you shouldn't go walking in the rain like you did" Rikku bawled, Sakura sighed and whacked the blond girl in the head before pouring Yuffie more tea.

"Now this time you better drink it all" Sakura frowned at her sick friend. After Yuffie had returned last night, she had went straight to her room not stopping to talk to either of them, when they had waited long enough, they had gone up to check on her, when Sakura touched her she was burning up at a temperature no normal human should have, luckily she had manage to reduce the worst of the fever.

"Eeeew yuck, this stuff tastes like grass with a heaping pile of shi-"

"YUFFIE DRINK IT"" Her nurse yelled.

Yuffie grunted, but drunk the concoction anyway, it was disgusting, but she guessed the worst it taste the better it is to heal.

"So how you feeling" Sakura asked sitting down next to Yuffie on the bed.

"Better I guess" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Sasuke and I had a talk" Yuffie looked up at her friend.

Sakura grunted and nodded.

"Your okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I bee"

"Well you like him and all don't you" Rikku chimed in as she bounced down on the bed, it was crowed now, this bed was not meant for three people.

"Wha…what"

"It shows all over your face, and Kakashi-sensei all but said it….and we found this" Rikku held up and red and pink fuzzy covered journal, Sakura frowned.

"YOU….YOU READ MY DAIRY"

"We couldn't help it...it was right their" Rikku grinned as Sakura launched at her.

"I can't believe you two, how could you" Sakura took a pillow from under Yuffies head and smack it into her face.

"Hey…I'm sick…that's not fair"

"SO!"

"Hey look on the bright side Sakura-chan, better us who wont tell anything we read in their, then someone who would" Rikku said throwing the book across the room to its owner.

Catching the book Sakura only wasn't quit satisfied with that.

"Okay how bout this, since you know my secrets you have to tell me at least one of yours "Sakura nodded as if improving the idea in her head.

"Okay"

"Sure why not"

"Rikku you go first" Sakura said.

"Ummm…I think Kakashi-sensei is hot"

"That's not a secret….I think he's hot too, it's just a fact that he is" Yuffie said leaning up, resting her back against the head board of the bed.

"Okay…ummm… I have improper visions of him"

"YOU WHORE!" Yuffie yelled. Sakura laughed and nodded her approval of the secret.

"Okay Yuffie your turn"

"I get sea and air sick if I ride on anything like an airplane or boat"

"That's not a secret, something else, like who you like or something juicy" Rikku remarked.

"Oh that's easy…wait no it's not, I use to like Cloud, but not no more, maybe the only person I ever actually liked was Reno"

"Okay we both know that, give us something else" Sakura chimed along with Rikku.

"OhI don't know, I really don't have any secrets like that" She didn't know why she would, she had other things to worry about then boys, like her fathers funeral , attempting to change the subject Yuffie dealt Rikku a low blow.

"What about Gippal?" She smirked at Rikku's face.

Rikku returned the blow.

"The same reason why you don't date Reno, he's too much of a playboy"

One two hit.

"Buddy, Baralai"

Stagger.

"WHAT! Buddy's Brothers friend, AND BARALAI! He's the Praetor of New Yevon.

Sucker punch.

"And Tidus, you liked him right, you were the first to meet him, but he chose Yuna right"

KNOCKOUT!

Ding ding "End of round one"

"Yeah so what" Rikku pouted and turned her back. Yuffie got up from bed and laid her head on Rikku's shoulder. And in a very odd voice said.

"EEEEhhhh take my germs, join me in my sickness"

"EEWWW GROSS YUFFIE"

And those began the day of the sick Yuffie cashing Sakura and Rikku around with a snot tissue, but no matter how much she played she couldn't forget about what had happened, and what she might have to do for her village.

----------

"What are you doing here" Sasuke asked Kakashi as he walked up to Sakura's house.

"I'm going with you to escort Yuffie to Wutai" Kakashi smiled. Sasuke didn't.

"She doesn't need two Jounin to take her to her home" For some odd reason Sasuke didn't appreciate Kakashi's company like he use too, it's as if he was a reminder of how far he still had to go to fulfill his dream, and plus, now that he was grown, he didn't need his adopted father watching his every move, not noting That Kakashi probably already new his every move.

"She's my student so I have the right watch over had well, future husband" Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

Sasuke knew he was teasing him and shook his head deciding to ignore the over grown child, He was about to knock on the door before he heard Naruto yelling from down the road.

"_What now?"_ He asked himself.

"Oi! Sasuke you didn't leave yet, I thought you guys left without me" He said in a heaving voice.

"What are you talking about idiot" Sasuke noticed a pattern here.

"I got my letter in the mail yesterday, but I didn't check my mail box till this morning…didn't Tsunade tell you I was coming" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasukes face.

"Whatever"

"Nice seeing you again Naruto, this will be our first mission together as Jounin, isn't that nice" Kakashi said.

"WHAT! Your coming too…what is this…you better not try to show me up **former** sensei" Naruto added, Kakashi shrugged and shock his head.

"I don't need to try to show you up Naruto"

That got Naruto going.

"Shut up Naruto" Sasuke said as he tried the door, it creeked open and he frowned, those girls should be more careful, how could they leave the door unlocked?

Sasuke opened the door more and stepped in, He heard an almost silent click and cold metal on the side of his head.

"First beating up on a woman, now sneaking in a house full of them, that very low"

"Hnh…you again"

Rude lowered his gun and stepped aside to watch all of them come in.

"Their upstairs sleep, I didn't have the heart to wait them"

"Hnh"

"Who is this guy?" Naruto asked as he looked Rude up and down, puffing himself up to try to look intimidating.

"His names Rude, he's a member of the Turks, it's a special op's group that specialize in…well lets say they take out trash and get rid of rats" Kakashi nodded to the bald man and sat down in the living room.

"Yeah well you don't look all that tough" Naruto remarked as he walked around him.

"What's with the suit?"

"Enough Naruto" Sasuke frowned and walked to the man.

"Why are there three Jounin on this mission?"

"We paid you enough, there's no need to ask questions"

"Actually yes there is" Kakashi said from the living room.

"We took your money which means we are stuck doing the job, but we can't go in to this blind, if it requires three jounin to escort this girl, there's bound be some dangerous stuff going on"

Rude sighed and ran his hand over his bald head. He took of his glasses and stared at the three ninja, he looked stressed and tired, and he went to the phone and dialed a number, after a couple of rings a feminine voice picked up.

"Elena where's Shino?"

"Oh…ummm he's at the Pagoda talking with the four gods…should I go get him, is something wrong"

"No…I need to ask him, should I give all the information to the shinobi who are escorting Yuffie"

"Ummm well okay, I'll tell him to call you back when I see him"

After that they hung up, Rude shook his head and folded his arms.

"With out Shino's orders I can't tell you anything more"

"Now that's just great" Naruto puffed up and let the air out through his mouth, much how the way a child would do it.

Sasuke grunted and went to the stairs and began to go up them.

"Sasuke where are you going"

"To wake them up"

-----------

It had took longer then Sasuke liked to wake the large bundle of sleeping girls, and it had taken even longer for each of them to get into the bathroom and out, Rikku taking the longest with her hair, Then they wanted breakfast.

Sasuke sat at the table as the three of them ate, he had had his breakfast and wasn't eating, Kakashi as well wasn't eating, and Naruto taking the opportunity to get free food was stuffing his face with the rest of them. Rude was eating as well.

This group of girls had to be the most unorganized ninja unit he had ever seen. And the two foreigners had not even heard of modesty,

Rikku constantly walked around in her bikini yelling for the rest of her clothes.

Yuffie had walked into the kitchen slipping on her green turtleneck, and buttoning up her shorts,

Sakura had even had the gulls to run through the kitchen to get to the laundry room, in a bath towel, she had dressed in the laundry room as well.

Sasuke though that if they didn't get out of her soon, he was going to run screaming from the house.

Soon they where all outside and Sasuke had a question.

"Why are you two going?"

"Yuffies our friend and we want to be there for her, no matter what" Rikku stated Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess we're off" Kakashi said as he led the team towards Wutai.

---------

They where in the middle of the woods when Rude got the call back.

"shhhzhhzhzh…hello…shhhzhzhzhz…Rude?" A voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Shino?"

"Shhhhhzzhzhzhh….where are you…the reception is breaking up...Shhsszhzhzh"

"Where on our way, did Elena give you my message?"

"Shhhshszhzh…yes she did…tell them and be on your way"

Click.

Rude nodded and stopped them.

"I am given permission to tell you now"

Kakashi leaned against a nearby tree while the others stood waiting for Rude to explain.

"Just after the death of Godo, the four gods found a letter in his hand, this letter gave specific instructions on to determine the next Hokage of Wutai,"

Rude paused for a moment then continued.

"At first they argued on the fact should it be one of his children or one of them, this is when they sent for us, we arrived with Shino just a couple of hours after his death, then they sent me after you"

"What has this anything to do with us escorting Yuffie to Wutai" Sasuke asked.

"On arriving to Wutai there was an attack on Shino, and one of the four gods was greatly injured, we have this to believe that someone is organizing attacks on the potential rulers of Wutai,"

"What so pops didn't leave a will, how could he do something like this and leave everything unfinished" Yuffie asked a little disappointed.

"He did leave a will, the note stated it, but we couldn't find it in his room, it only said to gather all of you at the Pagoda and all will be revealed,"

"I wasn't a very likeable princess in Wutai, I never followed tradition, and I always caused trouble, I can see why they wouldn't want me to be Hokage, And Shino betrayed us and went to join with Shinra, I can see why no one

Wants him, But he's the eldest and he should be first in line" Yuffie stated.

"Wutai is a very spiritual village, so usually the heir is chosen by their patron God, the great sea serpent Leviathan, if Leviathan chose Shino, I would guess that your brother will not accept it, his first priority is to the Turks"

"Yeah what ever, but I don't think I'm ready to accept all this responsibility,"

"You may not even be picked so you don't have to worry" Kakashi said with a smile.

"So this Leviathan…what is it...it sounds like a type of oracal" Sakura asked.

"No it's a summon, Wutai's guardian god, it protects us, I use to sort of resent it because it wasn't with us when Shinra waged that war against us, so I don't trust all my heart into gods, the only thing you can really count on is yourself" Yuffie said as she toed a rock on the ground.

"So even if your brother is chosen you'll backed down" Sasuke asked a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"Wait why do you guys pick your Hokage like that, The Hokage should be the best Ninja in the village, not the Hokage's child, That's like Konohamaru becoming Hokage, and we all know that at gonna happen" Naruto joked.

"The Kisaragi clan has produced some of the greatest Ninja for decades, if there's anyone in Wutai who is better to rule their village I doubt it" Kakashi said. Suddenly the entire group went quite. The wind blew and rustled the grass and tree leaves.

Kakashi rolled from the three just as something shot down and shaved it down the side. Kakashi joined the others as they readied for another attack. Whatever it was moved fast as it sliced through rock, wood, and whatever else was in its way.

"Sharingan Copy eye" Sasuke said as his eyes lit up red. He was moving then as fast as the assailant.

"SASUKE NO!" Kakashi yelled. He jumped between Sasuke and man just catching the mans arm just before a deadly looking blade hit him.

"KAKASHI!" Rikku landed on the mans shoulders and pushed him away just before a stream of fire nearly hit her sensei. Forcing her weight on one foot she lifted the other one and kneed the guy in the head sending him flying into a tree.

That didn't stop him, as soon as he hit the tree, like a spider he scurried up into it and vanished.

"What the hey" Naruto said. The man landed behind him and swung his blade at Narutos head. Ducking the blow Naruto turned smirking at the guy he quickly pulled three kunai knives from his belt and threw them right into the mans face.

"WOAH GO NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura behind you" Kakashi yelled as another man jump from the trees silently behind Sakura.

"Wha..."

"Pinwheel tornado"

A small tornado zoomed across the grass lifting the man from the ground and holding him in the air, Yuffie jumped flipping in the air and slicing the man down the middle.

"Rude what is this, their Shinra officers" Yuffie asked noticing the Shinra badge on their uniform jackets.

"They don't seem to be feeling any pain," Naruto said as the man with the kunai knives sticking out of his face got up

More and more of them emerged, to many to be fought.

"They want to take Leviathan, well their going to get him" Yuffie frowned and pulled the red jewel from her belt pocket.

"I SUMMON LEVIATHAN" she yelled. The earth shuck and Sasuke watched as a large blue green serpent emerged from the ground under Yuffies feet. She rode the monster and Sasuke didn't think he was looking at the same girl from just a few minutes ago. She was what she was. Ferocious, Strong and deadly. She was a shinobi and she was pissed.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

-

what's this the fifth chapter, yep, hope you like it, hmmm I'm improvising on this people after the Weapon Materia thing, but I need someone who's try to take it, hmmmm maybe Hojo who put his memory in a machine and on the day of his death was resurrected in it, or maybe could be scarlet, HELP ME PLEASE, and read and review


	6. Shion the emotionless

O.K…lets get a couple of things clear, In this fanfic Naruto and company are 17 years of age, Sasuke doesn't go chasing after Orochimaru, and Naruto doesn't go training with what's his face (cant think of his name right now) and Sakura doesn't become a medic-nin. Oh and I don't own Naruto or FF7. Read and Review please.( Reread chapter five…I made some changes because that plot just didn't sit well with me)

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

-

Kakashi grabbed Sakura and jumped into the nearest tree.

"Everyone get off the ground now" He said as he watched the large serpent rise from the ground, its blue-green scales glistening in the sun.

"Kakashi-sensei what's wrong" Sakura asked as Naruto and Sasuke climbed their own trees, Rude was in the one next to them.

"Watch" He said ominously.

"Wait where's Rikku" Sakura couldn't find the blonde anywhere.

Suddenly there was the sound of rushing water; Sakura looked to see a large tidal wave rushing through the woods.

"HOLD ON!" Kakashi screamed to the others and used his chakra to stick to the tree, Sakura took his lead.

The great wave hit the tree hard and Kakashi could feel as the truck was nearly up rooted. The wave washed away the many soldiers who did not have time to run for their lives.

As the rapids died down Sasuke jumped from the tree and landed on the muddy ground, He scanned the area and spotted Yuffie laying in the mud heaving for breath.

"Heheh…AHHHCHEW?" She sniffled.

"Moron…warn us the next time you pull a stunt like that" Sasuke frowned and looked at the pale girl, she looked almost green.

"Urg!" She shot up and ran to the bushes hurling her breakfast up.

"Have you guys seen Rikku?" Naruto asked.

"No"

"No I haven't"

They heard a rustle in the bushes and all but the hurling Yuffie readied their weapons. A man in a Shinra officer uniform burst from the bushes running at a high speed, He passed them up with out a second thought.

"HEEEEYAH" A pummel of bombs fell from the sky lighting the man up in a series of explosions.

When the smoke clear the man was standing completely still unable to move. Rikku landed on her feet and gave the others a thumbs up.

"I saw him take off just before the tidal wave hit, so being the genius that I am, I decided to capture him for some information, aren't I smart"

"Brilliant" Kakashi said as he ruffled her hair and walked over to the man, pulling a Kunai knife from his pocket.

"Now, tell us who sent you" He asked in a deadly voice.

"You can kill me now, I won't tell you a thing…" The man was in no place to be speaking with such malice, he was the one who was unable to move.

"There are forms of torture I can put you through with out killing you, Torture that when every time you look into a mirror you'll feel the pain that was dealt to you today, I can make you unrecognizable and leave you alive disfigured and crippled" Kakashi put the kunai knife to his forehead and traced a deep cup for there to his chin.

"The guy obviously doesn't want his face" Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice.

"Okay, some guy in Wutai hired us, he wanted us to kill that girl" unable to move his eyes merely shifted to Yuffie.

"Who was he" Rude and Yuffie asked at the same time.

"I don't know he did…" The guy suddenly ceases to talk or to breath, another rustle in the tree signified that the guy was never to wake up again.

"Come on the sooner we get to Wutai, the sooner all this can be over" Kakashi said as he continued to walk. The other followed behind him.

--------------

"A BOAT!" Yuffie nearly fainted when she saw the floating metal in the water.

"Yes how else are we to get across to Wutai" Rude said. The boat was rather large, about the size of a cargo ship, there was even a crew.

"Wow I never been on a boat this big, it's always been those little row boats" Naruto marveled.

"I don't like boats" Yuffie stated, her stomach already lurching just imagining being on one of those things.

"Metal is not supposed to float or fly it's just not right" She continued. She guessed it couldn't be helped and walked along the ramp to the large boat.

"So how long will it take" Kakashi asked Rude when the younger ones had gotten onto the boat,

"Well arrive tomorrow afternoon, it shouldn't take long" Rude said and was about to walk onto the boat when Kakashi stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"She's means just as much to me as she does to you, I wouldn't want to see her hurt!" He said. Rude nodded and continued.

"YO Kakashi look at this, have you ever seen so much water?" Naruto leaned over the front of the boat trying to look out through the water.

"Yes I have" Kakashi smirked when Naruto gave him a dirty look.

Sasuke seemed very uninterested in it all, Rikku was over trying to get Yuffie to hold down her stomach. And Sakura was with Naruto, really interested in all she could see.

"I suggest we all take a nap, it's been a busy day for us all" Kakashi said smiling, Rude nodded and showed them all their rooms.

------------

"Leviathan, that's what their after" Yuffie said as she lay in her bed looking across it to Rikku and Sakura.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura was eating the food they had provided them with and frowned as she ate it.

"I guess its because Dad decided I was going to be his heir a long time ago, Leviathan is our patron god, if he gave it to me, I guess he must have thought I was ready" Yuffie sighed and shrugged, after the funeral, she had planed to try and not think about her fathers death. She closed her eyes shook her head.

"I don't know maybe" Rikku said sitting on her own bed.

"But they where officers of the company that the Rude guy works for, why would they attack us"

"probably just rogue officers, after Shinra was destroyed a lot of people were out of jobs especially the soldiers, they need to get work somewhere that will put good use to their skills, I guess assassins is the best"

There was a silence that followed that statement that nobody seemed willing to fill, for a couple of moments it dragged on until a knock came at the door. All of the girls jumped, and then laughed.

"Who is it" They said in unison, another laughed followed.

"It's your Sensei open up"

Rikku stuck her tongue out at the door and grinned. Yuffie slapped her in the head when she got up to unlock the door.

"Hey" Rikku protested as Yuffie opened the door for the white haired ninja.

"That's very good for you girls to keep the door locked" He approved.

"So whatcha want" Yuffie asked her hands on her hips.

"May I speak with you outside Yuffie?" He asked.

"Why?" She said, she was making this difficult for him and he gave her a serious look, to demand this of her would just make it harder for him.

"I need to discuss something private with you" She shrugged and walked out of the room with him and onto the deck of the boat. It was nearly night and the sun was setting beautifully.

"Heheh don't tell me you brought me out here to look at the sunset" she joked, Kakashi looked at her with a worried look.

"Why are you hiding?" He asked.

"What? Hiding I'm not hiding from anything" She puffed up in defense.

"Oh really"

"Yes really what makes you think I am?"

"Your father just died, you're acting as if nothing is wrong, and you're hiding from the fact that he is gone,"

"…" She looked away from him.

"Yuffie you must understand, when you get to Wutai, you won't see your father alive, you'll be laying him to rest"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" she screamed at him, why did he have to talk to her about this, everything was fine.

"Yuffie look at me" He said as he stepped closer. His head band was lifted from his eyes showing her for the first time his sharingan eye, and the scar that ran down it.

"Wha…"

"I'm asking your permission before I do this…I want to peer inside you, My Sharingan eye alone will not enable me to see what's wrong with you, but if you allow me in…"

"NO!" She said shrugging away from him.

"There are something's I want to keep secret…I wont let you" She shook her head at him.

"Yuffie I must"

"Is this for your own curiosity or is it to help me" She frowned. He was caught; it started out for his own curiosity but built up into genuine concern for the girl. She was unable to come to grips with reality that was her biggest flaw in her character.

"If you won't let see, tell me then…I just want to see what's wrong"

"Aerith" She almost whispered.

"What..?"

"Everyone was so sad when Aerith died, but I don't think anyone was more depressed then me, I bawled from days after that, everyone thought I looked up to her as a big sisters but that's not it, she was a mother to me" Kakashi saw tears falling from her eyes.

"She looked just like the picture I had of mom, it wasn't facial features it was what their eyes held, they both where that bright shade of spring green, and that smile, I taught to myself the day I met her, is she my mom reincarnate, I hung around her the most, she was what I thought a mom should be….so it really hurt when she died…it felt like I lost to mothers to Shinra" She tried to wipe the tears away but every time she did more came.

"GARWWWSH! I'm such a cry baby" She looked up at her sensei that looked at her with sympathy and smiled, rustling her hair fondly.

"I've had my share of adopted kids, I can't take care of you"

"Fah…you're not old enough to be my father" She smiled and wipe at her red eyes again.

"That's very flattering Yuffie, but on the contrary, I am in fact old enough to be your father"

"WHAAAA…no way…wait I do see some wrinkles right there" She pointed.

Kakashi looked a little surprised and then shook his head with a chuckle.

"I'm just worried about you, don't get caught up in your own world Yuffie and forget about reality, it hurts sometimes but you have to deal with it"

"Hmmm…I'm not some kid"

"No but you've experienced some horrible things in your life, your trying to make good out of everything, but you just cant do that, hopefully one day you'll understand, Rikku's the same way" He said before he walked back to his room.

Yuffie stayed there for a few more moment thinking about what he had said, maybe he was right. The boat rocked violently and Yuffie found herself throwing up chunks of her dinner over the side of the boat.

-------------

"We have to go through this, you must be kidding" Naruto screamed as the landed on the shore of the Wutai land, the stood in front of a massive mountain, a clear path streaming up it, Yuffie ran up the path until she reached an old wooden bridge.

"I'm pretty sure we could have taken the boat directly to the village" Sakura mused.

"This is much more fun," Yuffie said as she trotted along the path. Suddenly it seemed from no where at all and giant serpent crab like monster jumped in front of them.

"Heheh...this is why I like this way better" Yuffie said drawing her Giant shuriken.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Naruto screamed.

"Move it or lose it Naruto" Rikku said as she ran pass the blonde ninja.

"Yuffie grab my foot" She said as she jumped to her companion. Yuffie did as told grabbing Rikkus foot and twirled her around as fast as she could letting her go in the direction of the monster. She sliced through it like butter with her daggers in the process being sprayed by green goop.

"Yay that was fun…luckily there are more where that can from..." Rikku was enjoying herself way to much.

----------

By time the group arrived to Wutai everyone was covered in an array of colors of goop. Sasuke was disgusted by it, but he had acquired a nice chunk of change to spend here.

"WOHOO that was fun" Naruto yelled with Rikku.

"I am in need of a nice long, hot, soapy bath" Sakura said. She didn't like getting this icky.

"Welcome home princess" came a familiar voice to Yuffie it was Gorki, one of the four Gods of the pagoda, she smiled at Yuffie (I think she was a she) and opened her arms for a hug.

Yuffie ran to her and hugged the warrior.

"It's nice to see that you arrived safely, may I escort our guess to their stay quarters"

"Not just yet, where's Shino. I want to talk to him" She remembered that she didn't threaten her brother, but she still wanted to talk with him.

"Young Master Shino is at the Main House, now if I can escort you I will tell him you wish to speak with him" The god looked irritated, as Yuffie continued to protest against going to the Main house.

Kakashi walked up to Yuffie and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay Yuffie, we're all here with you"

The little Konuchi nodded nervously, this was too soon to be going into the house her and her father once shared, she didn't want to see his empty room.

"Okay"

The Kisaragi Main House was a traditional Japanese mansion. The halls were long enough and wide enough, and it seemed liked the maid had kept it up even though Godo had passed away.

"Wow. You live nicely Yuffie" Naruto said as his head seemed to rotate around the place.

"Yeah I guess so" Yuffie wasn't very enthusiastic about telling her friends about her life style.

Gorki showed them their rooms and then led them into the sitting room, leaving for just a moment to retrieve Shino, Yuffie sat very impatiently , Rude had left them at the gate and Sasuke had said not a word to Yuffie sense they got there. After that thought she found herself constantly looking at him, wandering what he thought about her Wutai.

"Yuffie I meant to ask you, what were those big faces on that little mountain east of the village" Sakura asked. Yuffie had to think about what she was talking about.

"OH! Those are our guardians also, they literally watch over Wutai, I never believe that but I guess people have to believe in something"

The paper door slid open, and Yuffie thought it was Shino, but was greeted by the red head Turk Reno.

Yuffie jumped across the table to hug him, rapping her legs around his waist so her feet wouldn't dangle in the air.

"Yo babe how yuh doing with all of this" He smiled sadly at her and she shook her head.

"I don't know, I feel sad but other then that, I just don't feel anything, I won't lie and say I'm okay"

"Shino's a bit up tight also, No one but Shino, and you are actually worried about your pops, the rest are to caught up in "who's going to be the next Hokage"…it's a trip yuh know" He shook his head in disappointment.

The two carried on like that as if no one else was in the room with them, Sakura was shock at how they could be standing in a position like that in front of company, Rikku had seen this many time so it wasn't a surprise to her, it was just the way those two were. Kakashi was a bit surprised, and well Sasuke…well Sasuke was…a bit jealous.

Jealousy? He'd never felt what it was like to be jealous, so he really didn't know why he felt like tearing this Reno guy a new one. Yuffie seemed a little too comfortable with him and Sasuke had a hard time not showing how angry he was.

"Reno, Yuffie would you refrain from doing those type of things in front of guest" A deep droning voice came from the door way, it was so drowned out it rivaled Sasukes emotionless tone.

"Yes sir" Reno gave a salute to Shino with one hand while still holding Yuffie with the other.

"I want you to start now Reno" Shino gave the red head a look. Reno eased her down to the floor and stood straight with his hands clasped behind his back. This polite poster did nothing for his sloppy appearance.

"Yuffie?" Shino gave a puzzled look to his little sister as she refused to meet his eyes.

"I thought you died"

"Were you worried?"

"HELL NAH!" She puffed up in anger, he smiled, he was afraid that she would care either way, to show anger showed that at least she still cared for him, even if it wasn't in a good way, Yuffie held tight grudges but she never stopped loving someone.

"What's that smirk for, traitor" She turned away from him and sat down between Sakura and Rikku.

"I thank the ninja's who brought my sister here safely, Here is the rest of your payment" Shino handed Kakashi a small case full of money. Kakashi nodded.

"Your services are no longer needed you may return to Konohagakure, and give my thanks to your Hokage" He turned and began to leave.

"WHAT?" Naruto stood up and frowned.

"You can't do that, Yuffies apart of squad seven, she's Kakashi's apprentice" He stated.

"I well know that, but this matter is for family, so I say again your services are no longer needed"

"Shino…you can't do that…you can't run my life" Yuffie was standing now too.

"Yes I can Yuffie, the rules of Wutai state that since I am the last living male line to this family the duty goes to me to keep you safe, this is until who is decided to be Hokage, this is why I called for you, to keep an eye one you, I don't think I could take losing my sister as well" He looked at her square in the eye, and Yuffie hated him for being able to be so cool and calm.

"It also states that if a woman is married, her life and devotion goes to her husband, and thus the husband is entitled to her well being and lifestyle," Kakashi said as he flipped through Ichi Ichi paradise.

"That may be but Yuffie isn't married" Shino still held the same look he had when he first arrived in the room, it was like his face was stuck that way.

"Your father took the liberty to engage her before his death to an elite ninja of Konoha Village" Kakashi looked over to Sasuke who eyes him back.

"And Yuffie agreed to this, I don't believe it, my sister doesn't believe in old traditions, she shuns them like the plague" The dark haired Turk stated.

"You don't know me Shino, you don't know me at all, so don't talk about me like you do, I did agree to marring him, so there, shows how much you know" Yuffie didn't fully realize what she said until it came out of her mouth.

Sasuke looked shocked for a quick second, she was just saying this so that she could stay with them, and it wasn't anything personal he knew, but why was he hoping it was, this wasn't like him, to hope, it wasn't like him to hope. But it felt good to.

Sakura stood up.

"Are you saying you want to marry Sasuke" Sakura looked scared and shocked at the same time.

Yuffie couldn't back down now, if she did Shino would know she was doing this to get away, regardless being with Sasuke wouldn't be the worst thing.

"Ye…yes" She stuttered.

Sakura could feel herself shake, her fist balled into fist and she stormed from thee room.

Naruto was confused.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He yelled.

"Sasuke do you agree" Kakashi aimed the light on the quite dark shinobi who had not said a word all day.

"I…" He closed his eyes thinking about this huge decision. She was strong, she was sort of smart, kind hearted though a little selfish, and she needed someone there for her. She wasn't perfect but…

"Yes"

"WAIT…WHATS GOING ON!" Naruto still didn't get it.

Shino looked Sasuke over his eyes bearing into his.

"I don't approve"

"You can't do that, Dad made this decision before he died, and I agreed to it"

"If you're so serious about this then get married three days from now" He knew she wouldn't do it, she was just doing this because that's the way she was, and she wasn't going to give in to his desires.

"What three days from now…that's too soon" Rikku said astonished.

"In four days that is when our future Hokage will be announced, If Yuffie is serious about being married to this boy, then she must be, These last four days I have control over this village and Yuffie until we have a new Hokage, If you do not marry him within that time limit you will not marry him at all, and chance being controlled by who ever our Hokage is"

"And if I do" She asked.

"The you'll be free of this Hokages bounds, you'll be married to the man who you so insist on marrying, and able to return to Konoha to live happily ever after" He added that last line because, when Yuffie was young, she loved fairytales that ended that way, He use to be the one to read them to her.

" Wutai will still be your home, but you will no longer be princess of Wutai"

"I understand…and I accept those terms" She frowned at her brother and then looked at Sasuke, what was she dragging him into?

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Thanks for reading this sixth chapter, Yuffie just said she'll marry Sasuke, what does Sakura think about this, Naruto's completely clueless, and Kakashi seemed to set this whole thing up( FYI: reread chapter Five I made some changes as you may see…the other plot just didn't sit well with me) hope you like NOW REVIEW! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAH cough.


	7. Bad luck Sasuke

Okay yada yada yada, don't own any thing, I've decided that after this story is done, in about a couple of more chapters, I'll start the sequel that's going to take place just after Advent Children, basically a year after this fan fiction, and it'll probably be surrounded around Kakashi and how's he dealing with his now Jounin group of girls.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

After the talk with her older brother Yuffie ran out side to look for Sakura. She checked ever where in the village but couldn't find the pink haired Konuchi. Wutai's nights were beautiful, the sky was clear and the stars were lit up. Yuffie even tried the inn and even the bar, still no sign of Sakura. Taking a rest on the search she stood at the bridge and watched as the fish swam through the water.

"I saw her down at the beach" Kakashi appeared beside her suddenly.

Yuffie nearly jumped out of her skin at her sensei's sudden appearance.

"Really is she okay?"

"Physically yes" He said behind his book.

"I'll go to her"

"You know she probably doesn't want to speak with you at this moment" His low deep voice sounded loud in the silence of the night.

"I really don't care if she wants to see me or not, I'm worried about her and that's that"

"You know she's angry at you and you're still going to go comfort her?" Kakashi raise and eyebrow.

"Yes,"

"Women, I don't think I'll ever understand them" Kakashi shrugged and watched Yuffie run through the Torii at the entrance of the village.

Yuffie did find Sakura down at the beach, she was stand barefoot in the water staring at her feet as the waves washed up and down on the shore.

"Sakura-chan?" Yuffie said softly.

"You said you weren't going to marry him" was her only reply.

"It's either that or…I can't come back with you guys" Yuffie stated.

There was a long silence.

"It's that why your marring him…its that the only reason why your going to marry Sasuke?"

Yuffie didn't know what to say to that, maybe, maybe not, she didn't know.

"I can't let you marry him if you don't love him" Sakura said as she turned around facing Yuffie.

"What?"

"You're a good friend Yuffie, but if you marry Sasuke and you don't love him the whole thing will just be a lie, I wont let you hurt him just so you can stay with me" Sakura drew her kunai knife.

Yuffie could feel the pink haired kunoichi's chakra build inside her, suddenly Sakura launched. Yuffie barely missed being hit by the kunai knife.

"Sakura I don't want to fight you" She flipped backwards just before three shuriken knives hit the place she was just standing.

"I'm willing to hurt you Yuffie to keep Sasuke from marrying someone who doesn't really love him" Sakura stopped for just a moment, performing hand signals that Yuffie didn't know.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" She yelled.

"WHAT!"

"Naruto taught me this a long time ago, now you don't stand a chance" The clones launched.

Yuffie pulled out her pinwheel and spun it.

"I'm sorry Sakura but…" She spun it again.

"I WANT TO MARRY SASUKE!" Yuffie screamed as the tornado pulled the many Sakuras inside its core.

------------

Sakura lay on the beach with Yuffie, the princess had fallen asleep and was mumbling in her sleep, it seemed like such a sad dream she was having.

Yuffie had said the words that Sakura wanted to hear, she wanted to marry Sasuke not just for her, but because she really liked the boy, Sakura frowned a bit.

"_Better Yuffie then that pig Ino_" She thought laughing.

"Mom?" Yuffie opened her eyes just a bit staring up at Sakura.

"Nope" Sakura smiled.

"That's weird you have the same eyes as both of them" Yuffie stated.

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later" She snuggled back into the lap of Sakura, and frowned.

"Do you really like him Yuffie?"

"I don't know, a little I guess"

"If you hurt him I'll kill you"

"You can't hurt a rock Sakura" Yuffie joked and earned a light hit on the head.

"So we're still friends" Yuffie asked looking up at Sakura. Sakura frowned a little it took many years for her to make friends with Ino again after she found out she was also after Sasuke, but she had grown up now, mostly from having to take care of two childish teens, and she knew that if he hadn't like her the way she liked him, it would never be.

"Sure why not"

"B.F.F?" Yuffie stuck her pinky finger up to Sakura who smiled and hooked her pinky with hers.

"B.f.f" She agreed.

A silence followed before Sakura broke it.

"Do I really look like your mom?"

"Only in the eyes,"

"Do you think I'll make a good mother some day?"

"Sure you took care of me and Rikku that's got to be worth something" Yuffie yawned.

"Yeah I guess so"

"A Sakura"

"What?"

"Do you like foxes" Yuffie looked up at her.

"I guess so why?"

"No reason"

The two ninja stayed there for sometime in silence before they decided that it was time to go back to the village.

-------------

"So you were engaged to Yuffie and that's why she came to Konoha to see who you were, but you didn't like her at first for sure, know your not so sure that you don't like her, you find her **interesting** now, so now your going to marry her" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yeah" was Sasukes reply.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE" Naruto said pulling at his hair.

Their room door creaked open and Kakashi peered in,

"Aren't you two going to come down for breakfast" He asked.

"Yeah sure, my brain can use a little nutrition" Naruto shot up and walked to the door.

"You coming, Sasuke?" He asked.

"A little later"

They left him there to his own thoughts.

Was he really ready for this? It was now or later, and he guessed it was a good idea at the time, she **is** a good candidate to help rebuild his clan, and her family is of noble blood line also. But she wasn't his type, Hell will he find a Kunoichi his type. He doubted it.

But Yuffie was full of surprises, that sudden agreement to their engagement struck him hard, She was interesting but would interesting get them through a life time of being together? He doubted that too.

And it was obvious the only reason she agreed was to stay with Sakura and Rikku. How was he supposed to take that? The only thing that he knew for sure was that Yuffie needed someone there for her, and if she was taken away from her group, there was no one in her own Village who would understand what she was going through, the safest thing for her was to marry and let her stay with unit seven.

Sasuke nodded to himself at that idea, clarifying in his head what was best for the skinny little Kunoichi.

When he went to the dinning area, he saw how hectic everything was, Naruto was arguing with the red haired Reno over something trivial no doubt, Kakashi was sitting in the corner reading Ichi Ichi Paradise, The lord of the House, Shion sat with that same emotionless look on his face while he read the papers and ate his breakfast. The worst of the problems came from the three troublesome Kunoichi's that where flinging food back and forth on the table, the greatest surprise was that Sakura was joining in on the flinging of the food.

A speck of stray food hit Naruto right in the face while he was in mid sentence. Reno laughed, and soon those two as well were throwing breakfast.

"_That poor maid"_ Kakashi thought.

Soon Shion had had enough. He stood up and with that monotonous voice said.

"If you will not eat your food please leave or refrain from throwing it"

This was cause for Rikku and Yuffie to stick their tongues out at him, he frowned a bit and slammed his fist on the table. The three girls looked at him for a second then started to laugh. He blinked a little dumbfounded. Until Reno clarified it.

"Boss you sure are cute when you get angry"

"RENO!"

"Ahh alright…come come chickadees stop the playing before boss man burst a blood vessel"

"Yeah well we need to clean up any way" Yuffie winked at Reno.

"Hey hey mind if I…"

"RENO!"

"Yeah yeah I know…well see you guys later got work to do" He patted Yuffies head before he left.

The girls left and Shino stood up.

"I would like to ask you two to run an errand for me if it isn't so much trouble" He asked Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hmmm…sure why not" Kakashi said getting the hint.

"What? Why? No way" Naruto protested.

"Come on monkey boy lets go" Kakashi pulled on Narutos collar when Shion gave him the package and left Sasuke and Shino alone.

There was that Silence again, it lasted for a pretty long time, What Sasuke knew of Shion didn't really give a great impression on the guy, Yuffie had told him many things but seemingly dodge nearly all the questions he aimed at her brother. She only let loose one word for him.

"Traitor" Sasuke said low.

"So she told you, what else did she tell you about me" Shion asked while the maid cleaned the table. Sasuke watched the blonde woman closely.

"Nothing else"

"I would guess so, I wasn't a very good big brother to her" He sipped his tea when the maid poured it, something was wrong and Sasuke could sense it.

"I decided the day that my mother died that it would be best for me to join with the stronger side, I persuaded my father to turn the village over to them, to cease the killing, and this is why the village is like it is now, because of me"

"I don't care" Sasuke said his eyes narrowing.

"If the war had gone on Yuffie probably wouldn't have lived through it, the village probably would have been demolished all together" He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, uncaring to who was in the room.

"I've done many awful things in my life, things I wish I could wash my hands of, but it is my job, My job is no different from yours Mister Uchiha, you ninjas are weapons for hire, just as we Turks are, your hands are no cleaner then mine" He shook his head, and a movement from the maid caught Sasukes eye.

She hiked up her kimono and pulled a gun from a thigh holsters. Sasuke barely hand time to move, she fired her gun aimed for Shion. Sasuke had two choices to either risk jumping over the table to knock him out of the way, or either attempt to stop the bullet with his own body. He chose the latter out of shire instinct.

Sasuke flew back from the force of the blow and hit the ground hard. The pain was a sharp tingle across his skin, not at all what he expected a bullet to feel like, why the hell did he just do that? He asked himself, he opened his eyes and touched the spot he was shot at.

He pulled his hand up find yellow paint splattered all over his jounin jacket.

"What is…?" He looked up at the sound of clapping, as Shion helped him up, he looked at the maid who smiled a little sheepishly at him.

"I think he proved himself don't you Elena" He asked the maid who had shed her Kimono to reveal a black suit Identical to Shions.

"Um yes senpai" the blonde Turk looked actually bashful, Sasuke didn't think she belonged in a business like this, then again looks can be deceiving.

"So Mister Uchiha…why did you take a bullet for me" Shion asked.

Sasuke shrugged and stood heading for the door.

"If you're dead, that'll be one less person to protect Yuffie" He answered but he knew why he did it, Yuffie would lose it if she lost her last family member. He did it for her, why he cared he didn't know.

He left the crazy brother and that bashful blonde and took a walk, he needed one.

-------------

Sasuke shouldn't have left the main house, If he hadn't he wouldn't be here at the Turtle pub getting stone out drunk with these two idiots.

As soon as he stepped out the door a half drunken Reno had grabbed him and asked if he wanted to hang with him a Rude.

Before he could object he was at the pub, being egged on by the two Turks to drink, he did and now thirty minutes later he was swaying in his seat, his face completely flushed.

"Hehehehe…Rude has this big crush on this one girl, what's her name…Tifa…he's totally hot for her, but she likes Cloud, and he's still in love with that dead chick Aerith, but boss man likes her..It's so crazy it's confusing" Reno babbled. Sasuke just nodded.

"Hey...That's our secret Reno" Rude protested.

"Ahhh he's just a kid look at him he's drunk after a couple of shots" Reno laughed.

"A couple of shots of what" Yuffie stood in the door way with Rikku and Sakura who looked on in disbelief at the drunken Sasuke.

"Omigawrsh Sasuke's drunk" Rikku giggled.

"Reno how could you…what did you give him" Yuffie walked over helping the drunken shinobi to his feet.

"Just a couple of vodka shots, I figured since he was a ninja you guys could take something strong, my bad" He laughed more and Yuffie was tempted to suffocate him with a napkin.

"Idiot" She said as she dragged Sasuke to the door. He mumbled something and then lurched, but held his mouth closed and swallowed it back down, he wasn't about to embarrass himself.

"Here set him down right here Yuffie" Sakura said when she found a bench close to the large pound in the middle of the village.

"I'll go get you some water and an aspirin…that's what pops always gets when he's been drinking" Rikku said as she bounded away.

"Sasuke what were you thinking drinking like that" Sakura said with her hands on her hip.

Sasukes head had already begun to ring.

"Sakura" He said.

"What"

"Please can you shut up" He asked as he held his head between his knees.

"Hey don't be mean to her, we were just worried about you" Yuffie barked at him.

"You too loud mouth" He smirked when they both started to nag at him. But his head was still slightly pounding.

"Umm…you guys" Rikku arrived back with the glass of water and the pills.

"What is it" They both said angrily.

"Where's Sasuke?" Then Al Bhed asked.

"What do you mean? He's right there" Sakura pointed out. Rikku shock her head and threw one of Yuffies shuriken stars at him.

"RIKKU!" The other two cried in astonishment. The star hit him and a log popped up in its place.

"ARRRRGHH THAT SASUKE!" They screamed in unison as they ran off to look for him.

Sasuke on the other hand had returned to the main house, curled up and settled down for a nap. He would deal with the two pains in the asses later, after his head had cleared.

-------------

They found him two hours later in the kitchen eating a bowl of spicy raman.

"Sasuke where have you been? We've been looking all over the place for you" Yuffie stomped over to him.

"Hmmm?" He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't hmmm me mister…wait where's your vest" She asked when she noticed he wasn't wearing it.

"In the wash"

"Oh….why?"

"A stain" he merely said then continued to eat.

"Whatever" Yuffie rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the rock that was sitting at her table.

The girls left him there and decided to do something on their own.

One hour later.

"I'M BOOORED!" Rikku said while lounging on the living room couch playing chess with Sakura.

"Checkmate again Rikku" Sakura laughed.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY THIS STUPID GAME!" Rikku pouted.

"I can see that"

"Beach" Yuffie said.

"That's a great Idea" Rikku chirped.

"I'm in I guess it's better then laying around in the house"

And so a day at the beach was organized.

"Sakura isn't this great" Yuffie yelled as she skipped out into the waves.

Sakura smiled as she straightened out her blanket and waved back at Yuffie.

"Hey look at this its pretty isn't it" Rikku appeared before her with tiny shells, white and smooth like a pearl.

"I'm gonna takes these back and make earrings for you Sakura-chan" Rikku smiled and slipped them into her pouch.

"Thanks they'll be pretty"

Sakura closed her eyes and almost slipped into sleep when she heard Yuffie calling her name.

"Sakura wake up look"

Sakura opened her eyes to see the face of a huge ugly fish in her face.

"Come on Sakura-chan kiss it and it'll turn into a prince."

"YUFFIE!" Sakura shot up and started to chase the skinny girl into the water. Yuffie ran laughing dropping the poor fish back into the water.

"WHEN I GET YOU, I'LL STRANGLE THE BREATH OUTTA YOU" she screamed at her.

Sasuke sat on the grassy hill watching Sakura and the others play in the water.

"_It's nice to see her happy"_ He thought as Sakura tripped and fell into the salty water.

He sat there for quite a while watching until he felt a tap in his shoulder. He turned to find Kakashi standing over him with that infernal smile of his.

"Who are you looking at?"

Sasuke turned his attention back to the girls.

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked. Kakashi shrugged and sat next to him.

"It doesn't really, just want to know why one of my most promising students is pining over a lost love, it's your own fault" He nodded to himself.

"But you've got a new love now don't you"

"I don't love her" Sasuke said quickly which made Kakashi stare at him.

"Right"

"Have you noticed something?" Kakashi said looking at the ground.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"What are these?" Kakashi traced a large foot print they where sitting on.

"Kweeeh" Came a reply. The two ninja looked behind them to find a giant yellow bird standing not so far behind them it looked angry for some reason.

"What the hell" Sasuke eyes went a bit wide.

"KWEEEEEEEH!" It started to chase them as Kakashi got up laughing running back to the village leaving Sasuke to fend for himself.

"KAKASHIIIIII!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Okay this is the seventh chapter, heh heh, Sasuke seems to have bad luck, first turned into a child, then being harassed by Shion, Now being chased by a Chocobo. I cant help it it's fun messing with him, He has Three more days to figure out if he really wants to marry Yuffie, And try to figure out who the traitor among the village is who's trying to kill the heirs, something's going down in the next chapter so don't miss it, Yuffie thinks she's figured it out, lets hope she does.


	8. Sometimes your hard to trust

Okay yada yada yada, don't own any thing, I've decided that after this story is done, in about a couple of more chapters, I'll start the sequel that's going to take place just after Advent Children, basically a year after this fan fiction, and it'll probably be surrounded around Kakashi and how's he dealing with his now Jounin group of girls.Someof you guys asked if they'll be anymore pairings in this fanfic, I'm afraid not...but in the sequel they'll be some drama and lots of pairings, I was think of Naruto and Rikku, or maybe Rikku and Kakashi...but I havent decided yet

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"Umm Yuffie" Sakura asked while looking up from the sand castle Rikku had bugged them into building.

"Huh…what" Yuffie looked up from her end of the castle and looked at Sakura, the girl was not looking at Yuffie but something beyond her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING THAT'S SASUKES RIDEING" She screamed.

Yuffie looked around to find the last Uchiha riding a wild Chocobo. It was running around in circles angry that Sasuke had captured it without the offering of food.

"Hey look Sasuke caught a Chocobo" Rikku pointed out.

"It's a giant chicken" Sakura stared.

"No…Chocobo" Rikku corrected only to have Sakura toss sand into her mouth.

The angry Chocobo was guided down to the sandy beach and Sasuke jumped off of it. It turned to run but stepped back and went to Yuffies towel. Rummaging through it with it's beak it finally gave a loud "Keeeewhe"

"What does it want?" Sasuke asked hands in his pockets as he watched the giant bird pranced around Yuffies bag and towel.

"Oh…yeah…I was going to take Sakura riding with us after swimming so I brought some greens to catch Chocobo's with" Yuffie said as she went and brought the greens from her bag gave them to the Chocobo and patted its beak. It ran away with out any more trouble from it

"Hmmm" Sasuke blinked then shrugged.

"OI SASUKE BAKA!" Naruto waved from the hill.

"Who you calling baka Monkey boy" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled at the blonde shinobi.

"Heh heh…Kakashi sensei told me to tell you sorry about the predicament he left you in, but he was beginning to get heat stroke and had to go lay down" Naruto looked a bit confused at this and shrugged.

"That liar" Sasuke mumbled and shook his head.

"Sasuke-kun" He heard his name called in harmony. He turned around to have a bucket full of salt water dumped on him.

Wet, shocked, and angry he could feel a vain strain at his temple. He heard laughing and turned around to find Naruto laughing his guts out on his ass.

"What's so funny Naruto" Sakura said as she pulled a fish from behind her back.

"Whatcha gonna do with that Sakura-chan?" He asked suspiciously.

Suddenly he was held down by the other two girls and Sakura held the fish in front of him.

"Come on Naruto-chan Kiss it" They all chanted.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto burst from their grip and ran down the beach, chased by Sakura, Yuffie, Rikku, and the poor fish.

Sasuke shook his head again, what was he getting himself into.

-------------

Shion sat at the table with the Kakashi, Kakashi was reading something that Shion didn't care to acknowledge, And Shion was reading reports. It had passed like this for sometime know, his sister he had not seen, since she and the others had been out for most of the day.

Silence. He wasn't new to this, he had spent many of silent nights sitting up contemplating if he had done the right thing, or if he could have taken a different road that day that would probably change the out come of his life, maybe…but it was too late now, all he wanted to know was, what were his options, door number one, or door number two.

Kakashi stood up.

"I think I'll take a walk"

Shion just nodded.

"Should I check up on the young ones for you?"

Shion nodded again.

Kakashi smirked and waved his hand as he went out.

Kakashi found the group of mischievous teens playing some provocative drinking game at the pub. _Hadn't Sasuke had enough? _He thought as he watched him down another shot glass of something.

"Go...Go…Go…Go…Go' they chanted as he proceeded to chug down another drink to chase down the other. When he finished there was a nice stream of smoke coming from his mouth.

"AWWWWH man I was for sure you weren't going to do that" Naruto nearly screamed as he handed money to Sakura.

"Okay my turn" Yuffie took three of the half empty bottle that were crowded in the middle of the table and mixed them dangerously together.

"_What the hell are these kids doing_" Kakashi looked astonished as Yuffie handed the concoction to Naruto, who sniffed it and held his nose and titled his head back.

"Come on Naruto I've got some money riding on you" Rikku belched drunkenly and pounded her fist against the table.

"He's not going to make it" Sasuke smirked his head lying lazily on the table watching Naruto closely.

Naruto downed the green liquid, and for a few seconds Kakashi thought he had made it.

Then it came Naruto ran pass Kakashi in the doorway and threw up everything he had drunk.

"Okay...okay kids, stop it or you'll get alcohol poisoning" He said as he gathered all the bottles from the table.

"I told them" Sasuke agreed.

"And yet here you are nearly drowning in the stuff" Sasuke shrugged and almost fell from his chair. The girls had started to giggle nonstop that's when Kakashi knew he was going to need some help. Now he could see why Yuffie didn't stay in this Village to long, when it began to get boring the younger people would do crazy things.

--------------

They had all the drunken kids in bed by ten, Kakashi didn't know whether it was from the swimming or all the drinks that made them tired. They smelled heavily of alcohol but he guessed when they awoke next morning they'd rush to the bath room.

And rush they did, it was practically a battle field in front of the bath room, Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't let the girls go first, had used their strength and power to get pass them, That wasn't good, The girl devised a plan and before Kakashi knew it soaked and Naked Naruto and Sasuke came running from the bath house shock in their faces.

Kakashi looked up from his chess match with Elena, she was fairly good at the game, next he was going to try her at Go.

Elena seeing the boy screamed and ran from the room.

"What is it" Kakashi asked them.

"They just walked into the bathroom, not even worried about if we were dressed or not, they just, they just…" Naruto was as red as a ripe tomato.

"They dumped cold water on us, right in the bath tub" Sasuke was also a good healthy shade of red.

"Hmmm interesting"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN INTERESTING" Naruto screamed.

"I suggest you two go back into your room, put on some towels, and wait your turn" Kakashi nodded and looked at the chess bored.

"Checkmate Elena"

-------------

Breakfast was quite, due to it being just the five of them, Shion had asked Kakashi to come with him to do some errand, and The Copy-nin had nothing better to do so he agreed. The remaining Turks had been called back that morning, so they had no time to eat with them. So it was an awkward silence on each side of the table, or rather on the boy's side.

The three Kunoichi's kept glancing at each other and giggling to one another. Every time they did this Sasuke could feel his blood rush to his face in embarrassment.

After Breakfast Naruto dragged him to the living quarters and sat him down.

"We got to get them back" He said. Sasuke blinked at him.

"No way Naruto, we're jounin ninja, we don't pull pranks" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"So the great Uchiha is going to let them slid on embarrassing you like that… I don't believe it"

"Your not going to bait me Uzumaki" Sasuke always meant what he said if he used your last name like that.

"Well you just sit here and what not, I'm going to get my revenge" Naruto stomped of, Sasuke was already planning his revenge on a certain princess of Wutai.

---------------

"You think we went too far" Rikku asked,

"Yeah sending those clones in there like that, they must be totally mad" Sakura agreed.

Yuffie scratched her head and shrugged. She was turning out to be the ring leader for all their bad deeds.

"They should have let us go first, that was very mean of them, but I guess your right, Lets go apologize" Yuffie stood up a brushed crumbs from her shorts.

"Heh heh but you have to admit it was funny the way Naruto came running from the bathroom"

They walked to the door laughing. And as soon it opened it they were greeted by a splash of red paint.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"Pay backs a bitch isn't it" He grinned. Sakura narrowed her eyes and was about to lunge at him when Rikku stopped her, Sakura sighed and they all bowed to Naruto.

"We're sorry about earlier" Naruto blinked.

"What?" He looked confused.

"We're sorry" Yuffie said again.

"Wait no you can't be sorry, I just…wait…No…take it back…Now I feel bad" Naruto sulked.

"And just to let you know, we didn't see anything" Sakura smirked at the blonde.

"Well now what," Yuffie grimaced at herself and these were her favorite pair of shorts.

"Yeah thanks a lot Naruto" Rikku stuck her tongue out at him,

"Another bath I guess" Sakura sighed.

"Hey don't blame me, you guys pulled the first prank" Naruto made a grab for Rikkus tongue, she hurriedly pulled it in and ran back to the bath house.

---------------

Yuffie rummaged through her closet franticly, were where all her shorts, and her t-shirts, and her sneakers.

"Ummm Yuffie what's the matter" Rikku asked as she pulled on her own clothes.

"I can't find any of my clothes, or any of my ninja gear" She emptied out her drawers.

"Huh?" Sakura narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Naruto"

--------

"Hey don't blame me…I wasn't even up in your room" Naruto said as he practiced his accuracy on a couple of dummies at the training ground behind the Weapons shop.

Yuffie shook her arm to get her kimono from hanging over her hand, she didn't like the fact that something was in the way of her and her weapon, The kimono was something her father had brought her when she was sixteen, just after the defeat of Sephiroth, it was a deep forest green with a whit dove pattern, the obi was a pale green like mint, she liked it, but being who she was, she thought it looked better on the hanger then it did on her.

"What's the fuss you look good in that anyway"

"I CANT FIGHT MONSTER BUTT IN A KIMONO NARUTO!" Yuffie yelled with her hands on her hips.

"Well like I said, I didn't do it, ask Sasuke he probably knows what happened"

"Sasuke wouldn't pull a prank" Sakura defended.

"Yeah right" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well he's the only other one who would do something like this" Rikku agreed with Naruto.

"It wouldn't hurt asking him" Yuffie nodded as well. Sakura just couldn't believe that.

------------

Shion stood at the doors of the pagoda and wandered why they had shut him out, Kakashi had excused himself to go check up on the teenagers.

"Something's wrong" He mused. Gorki had told him that they were still going over things to decide who was to be the heir to Wutai. He wondered silently why they had left him out of the discussion. The birds stopped chirping and the katydid's stops singing there summer song.

A Shinra officer slid down from a roof top and landed a couple of feet away from Shion.

"You know you stand no chance against me" He warned.

"I may not alone, but with help a single Turk wont be a problem"

"Your not Shinra are you" Shion narrowed his eyes.

"That's correct, I'm a mercenary, I'm merely doing what the employer asked me too"

"Who"

"Cant tell you that"

He rushed Shion with great speed, but with a flick of his wrist a small gun slid into his palm, he fired three shots before he discarded the thing. He bent low just in time to avoid the sword swipe. Pulling from his hip another pistol he emptied the clip into the mercenary's stomach.

The guy slumped to the ground dead, more of them appeared on the roof tops and Shion frowned, if he was under attack, then that meant…

------------

"YUFFIE WATCH OUT"

Yuffie jumped from the spot, just before a giant mech landed.

"What the hey..." Naruto slid back pulling shrunken stares from his belt.

"It's a mech Rikku dismember it" Sakura nodded to Rikku and the Blonde was off.

Naruto was right behind her giving her back up, Rikku scurried up the back of it, quickly snipped some wires, slid down the side took of the arm.

"Yuffie here" Sasuke suddenly appeared throwing her Wind slash at her.

"You asshole" She glared. He merely smirked.

The mech took its good arm and slammed Naruto with it sending him flying into the weapons shop.

"KKAAAYAH" Yuffie yelled as she sent a blade of wind smashing into the mech, it split in half and exploded, more landed from the sky and Yuffie had to rip her sleeves off to get a good grip on her weapon.

"Shinra again?" Sakura asked looking at the logo on the side of the mechs.

"Yep…and I think I know just who's sending them after me"

"Your brother" Sasuke asked more then stated.

"WHO ELSE!" She screamed as she ran forward the mechs fired at her but seemed to have bad aim until she tripped over the him of her kimono. It aimed its gun arm right at her and Yuffie was for sure she was a goner, when Sakura slid in with a large axe and took of the arm in one clean sweep.

"Sakura?" Yuffie asked getting up.

"What?"

"Where'd you get that?" Yuffie asked and Sakura tossed her head back a bit at Naruto who had taken a large arsenal from the Weapons shop.

"Heh…you're paying for that Naruto" Yuffie stated and flipped out the giant fan in her hand.

"Rikku I need a fire grenade" Yuffie yelled at her friend who proceeded to malfunctioning the man piloted robots.

"Sure" Rikku threw the grenade to Yuffie who caught it.

"I'D MOVE IF I WERE YOU" She yelled to Sakura and her two male companions. They did. Yuffie threw the grenade to the ground and it exploded.

She waved her fan and the fire spread away from her and on to the mechs.

"YUFFIE YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled as a chain of explosions erupted.

-----------

Bloodied and beaten Shion tried to make it back to his sister. He saw the wrecked Weapons shop and made a mad dash for it. He saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi who where removing burnt planks and beams from off the rubble.

"Is she all right"

"That damn girl blew the whole place up" Kakashi remarked as he pulled Naruto from the rubble.

"Rikku are you alright" Sakura asked as the blonde wiped dark ashes from her forehead.

"Yeah…has anyone seen Yuffie" Rikku asked looking around, the dark haired Kunoichi burst from the rubble and made a straight line towards Shion.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!" She screamed as she grabbed his collar.

"No…look at me Yuffie, they attacked me too"

"I don't believe …your trying to get rid of me and the four gods so that you'll be the only one able to rule"

"Yuffie I don't have time for this" He pushed her away and walked towards the ruined shop.

"No time for what" She narrowed her eyes.

"Some one in Wutai has hired mercenaries to assassinate us, there's after the Oi…" A loud shot was issued and Shion feel to the ground as he started to bleed to death.

Yuffie stood transfixed, before she knew it she was running over to her brother.

"SHION!" She started to cry.

Kakashi rushed over and bent to check his pulse.

"He's still alive but we need to get him medical attention, quickly" Kakashi held out his hand for Rikku's head band, she gave it to him with no problems and proceeded to put pressure on the Turks wounds.

------------

"He's going to be okay Yuffie don't worry" Chekhov ,one of the Four gods, reassured her as she hung her head and tried not to cry, she was a ninja, ninjas don't cry, she kept telling herself.

"Luckily the bullet messed any vital organs, he's going to need rest and hell of a lot of pain killers" Gorki asked as she patted Yuffies head.

The two of them left and Yuffie shook her head.

"God I can't believe how much of a brat I am…I should have believe him" She sighed, Rikku sat by her comforting her.

"Its all right, you were being cautious, a Ninja is always cautious Yuffie, even a family member can betray you" Kakashi looked over to Sasuke, who didn't bother responding to that look.

"Yuffie" Sasuke asked as he went to kneel in front of her. She looked up at him with dry eyes. That frightened him a bit but he continued.

"Let's go for a walk" He didn't ask, he demanded it from her, she didn't seem too bothered by that fact and nodded, he guided her outside.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"I am too" He said as they stopped at the river side.

"Sasuke…I'll like to show you something" Yuffie said quietly.

"Hmmm?"

Yuffie pointed to the mountain east of the village.

"It's up on Da-chou"

"Okay"

They climbed the mountain Da-chou for a while before Yuffie stopped at a flat peek near the top, the sun was setting over the village and she suddenly she started to cry. Sasuke didn't know what to do, he just stared at her.

"Yuffie…what's wrong"

"This was me and my mom's special spot, I remember she use to take me up here to see the sunset" she bawled.

Sasuke couldn't believe that she could cry this much over something so trivial, It was a memory, he could remember the last time he cried, it was when his parent were killed, he had never cried since, and this girl seemed to be crying every time something bad happened.

"Thank…you" He muttered.

"Huh?"

"Thank…you…for sharing this with me…it must be very important to you" He looked out at the Village and titled his head, it was a protective view, a view someone would use to watch over something, he looked at Yuffie and fully realized how much this village meant to her.

They stood up there until the sun set and Yuffie stood to leave. Sasuke stood with her.

"You and I are very different from one another" Sasuke said as they made their way down the mountain.

"Like water and Oil" He thought about that and smirked, who was water and who was oil.

"Wait…what did you say" Yuffie stopped and turned to look at him. He arched an eyebrow and repeated what he said.

"We're as different as water and oil" He tilted his head a bit at her.

"Oil…oil…that's what Shion was trying to tell me…some one is after the oil" her eyes widened and she skidded down the rest of the way and ran to the entrance of the village.

"Oil?" Sasuke looked confused but followed her as she fan across the open terrain towards the mountain range.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Okay that chapters done, Yuffie now knows what these people are after, but she still has to figure out who's the traitor in the village, well she find out, will she live to save the village, will she even live to marry Sasuke, find out on the next chapter of…THE NINJA WAY.


	9. Why do you feel the need to touch me

Sorry about the wait guys, Senior year is killing me, and I've had a lot of papers to fill out, BUT HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, hope you like it, thanks all of you who review to my story YOUR ALL WONDERFUL. and **Faye Leingod** you can use the discription I dont mind.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Sasuke followed Yuffie to the edge of the mountain range that blocked the view of Wutai from other places across the see. She disappeared around the bend and Sasuke had to trot up to her to get her back in view.

An oil field with three or four oil pumps stood in the barren field between two mountains. Yuffie looked at the field with a little contempt.

"Its doesn't look like these things have been used in a long time" Sasuke stated as he walked up to one of the frozen machines that had ceased to move over five years ago.

"There was no use for oil because everyone used mako energy, but now…" Yuffie turned around suddenly and walked passed Sasuke.

"Yuffie?"

"Some one in my village is trying to get rid of me over this stupid oil, I want to find out who" She walked back to the village, it was already dark and the lamps in the small town were already being lit.

Sasuke had thought that the girl would return to the main house but she instead went towards the pagoda.

"Where?" He asked her narrowing his eyes.

"Dad didn't always sleep in the main house, he had a house where he did all his business, he kept the place locked, but I know a secret way to get in" She smirked as she pulled the handle near the large gold gong just in front of the house. A click was issued and Yuffie hurriedly ran from the gong to the side of the high platform where a door had appeared. She opened it and offered Sasuke to go first, he did. Backing up into the door she closed it locked it and pressed a small button on the left wall closes to the door.

They must have been the treasury room, because as much as Sasuke could see, was chest and bags full of gold, some of the jewels were scattered aimlessly around the on the floor. Yuffie didn't bother them so neither did Sasuke. She made her was up the stairs and down the wooden hall to an office that was scattered with calligraphy art and files.

Yuffie didn't say anything merely went to one of the drawers that held files and rummage through it. Sasuke looked out the door and noticed the small pond and garden in the center of the house, it was well cared for and seemed a nice place to set back and think.

"Ah ha…here it is" Yuffie frowned a bit at the key in her hand. Sasuke was wondered how she was dealing with being in this place, with the presence of her dead father everywhere. He looked to her and smiled slightly, she was edgy but seemed to be dealing with it okay.

"How did you know where it was" Sasuke gave the thief a suspicious look. She grinned sadly.

"He use to keep his favorite treats in the same drawer, I use to sneak some sometimes" She wanted to cry remembering those days but told herself she didn't have time.

She went to the other side of the room and crouched low putting the key into a hidden keyhole (heh heh) and twisting, opening a flip door.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry, there's many secret passage ways in this house, I use to play hide and go seek with Shion when we where little, this place was one of my hiding places.

"hmmm" He merely said.

The width of the room wasn't wide enough for both of them to fit in comfortably but Yuffie didn't want Sasuke standing out side of the revolving door, just incase someone had the key and decided to pay an unexpected visit. And the room was only long enough for Sasuke to stand inside the room while Yuffie rummage through an old file cabinet.

"What are you doing" Sasuke asked a hint of impatience in his voice.

"I figured that any deeds to the oil field will be left in here because…well we didn't really need oil, and dad had a bad time throwing away anything so he kept useless documents in this file cabinet" she pulled out a thin yellow file folder and flipped through it.

"Okay come on lets get outta here before we're caught"

"This is your father's house how will you get in trouble for being in here.

"Well you see…whatever it's a long story to tell, I'll tell you later" She smiled at him and she hurriedly put everything back were it was left, except for the key, if someone was looking into old files then they were obviously up to something.

------------

"Upon my death, all deeds to the oil field shall be divided up among my children, Shion and Yuffie Kisaragi" Yuffie read. Deed after deed in that Yellow folder and said these words and she still didn't understand who was behind the attacks.

"That was the last one" She sighed and laid her head down in defeat. Sasuke picked one of the papers up and skimmed it.

"Yuffie" He called her name to get her to look at him. She pulled her head up and Sasuke smiled a bit at her. Her hair hung in her face like a curtain. She looked cute that way, he thought to himself then proceeded to tell the young Kunoichi.

"That woman Gorky's name is also on these papers" He pointed out. Yuffie blinked then pulled the papers from his hands to read it herself.

"Hmmm you're right" She blinked. But that was normal, he made these deeds in the middle of the war, he needed a back up plan if anything happened to the whole family.

Yuffie evened up the papers and put them back in the folder and then placed them on top of her dresser. She sighed.

"That didn't help at all" She looked really tired to him and he decided to let her be for tonight. He rose to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"You have one more day Sasuke, you sure you want to go through with this" Her eyes bore down on him like steel bars. The next thing he did because he himself wanted to know how sure he was himself.

He knelt down beside her and raised his hand to her cheek, Her face reddened on contact, he slowly moved his hand to the back of her neck and pushed her head back slightly until his black eyes were leveled with hers.

It was barely a butterfly kiss, a simple brush of lip, It had took Sasuke a lot of courage to do this simple act, he needed to know if he could, it was more to prove this to himself, then to her.

He pulled back and looked at her flushed face, her eyes were wide, and there was a slight tremble to her hand.

"What does that tell you?" He asked with a smirk on his lips. He wasn't expecting what happened next.

Yuffie took that smirk right off his lips when she grabbed his vest and pulled him down to her with surprising speed. She wouldn't have been able to do it if he was prepared for it, but she caught him of guard.

This time the kiss held more force, a crushing bruising kiss that Sasuke would have never expected from this small frail young woman. Her lips parted and Sasuke took that as an invention, he deepened the kiss and for a moment felt no response from Yuffie. He figured the girl was having seconds thoughts and was about to push away when her hand went from his vest to his neck, forcing the kiss to go further.

Sasuke had never let hormones take control over him but this was moving way to fast for him, he didn't have time to get his head clear, and when he was nearly sane his mind would fog up again. And before he knew it, he had pushed Yuffie on her back on top of her mat, her arms wrapped around his neck holding him to her.

He broke the kiss and kissed down her jaw line to her neck where he nibbled at her collarbone, this action earned him a soft mewl, and that was it for Sasuke. He bit her just a bit harder trying to get a louder response, she moaned this time.

He ran his hand down to her stomach and pushed it back up under her shirt where he gripped her left breast and gave it a squeeze, she gave another soft mewl and he started to knead.

His other hand went around her waist and he lifted her a little from the ground, her head hanging back loosely with her lips slightly parted.

"Sasuke" She mewled in a low voice.

"AHEM!" Sasuke turned to see his former sensei in the door way as he knocked on the open door.

Sasuke dropped Yuffie making a loud clunk as her head hit the floor first. That earned him a hard death glare from the girl who was just greatly enjoying his attention. She opened her mouth to yell at him and then noticed her white haired master standing at the door.

"HOLY SHIT KAKASHI GET OUT!" She jumped up and ran to the door trying to shut it, but Kakashi held it open.

"I think I should leave" Sasuke rose from his spot and went from the room faster then Yuffie could say anything to him. After that Kakashi let himself in.

"Hmmm well that was…." Kakashi started.

"DON'T SAY IT PLEASE!" She screamed.

"Okay, Okay" He gave that smiled putting up his hands in defense.

"But thanks sensei…if you hadn't have come, I don't know what would have happened" He face turned red and she looked down.

"Kids, you can't help yourselves, I have to admit that even I at your age had a horrible case of raging male hormones" He stated.

"Ha…that seems impossible" She laughed, for some reason in Yuffies mind she had placed Kakashi up with being a good, wholesome, caring, mature adult. He was sort of an idol to her know.

"Does it?...I mean…I'm male too, we get urges" He blinked at her like she was incompetent. She frowned at him hard.

"Yeah well I just can't see you like that" She smiled at him.

"Ahhh, but you can see Sasuke like that"

"WHA...w-w-where did that come from?" She looked at him shocked. Kakashi shrugged and looked back at her.

"Maybe I'm jealous of Sasuke"

"Heh heh heh yeah right sensei" Yuffie nearly started crying from laughter.

Kakashi wasn't laughing and when Yuffie noticed that she stopped and just looked at him.

------------

The next morning Yuffie did her best to stay away from Sasuke, after the talk with Kakashi, she had total freaked out and had to run from her own room, she had spent the night in the storage room next to the main house. She felt silly as she tippy toed around her own house, jumping behind a corner whenever she saw the dark haired shinobi.

Rikku watched as Sasuke and Yuffie did everything the possibly could to avoid each other, even at breakfast it was a weird how they acted. Sasuke would enter the dinning room, and just before he turned the corner Yuffie would disappear into the kitchen.

It was ridiculous, Sakura and Naruto also noticed this, and turned to Kakashi for confirmation.

He shrugged at them while reading Ichi Ichi paradise.

"I have no idea why their acting like that" He lied.

"I mean something had to have gone on because their totally giving each other the cold shoulder" Naruto stated.

"Oh no what if Sasuke changed his mind" Rikku looked horrified.

"We have to do something about this, I only gave up Sasuke because it was for Yuffie," Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't think…" Kakashi started, but the three young ninjas were already devising a plan for their two companions.

------------

It was late afternoon and Yuffie was exhausted from all her efforts in avoiding Sasuke, though her efforts in avoiding Kakashi were in vain, when she was leaving the house she had literally smacked her head into his chest, she must have looked like a fool when she zoomed down the steps and disappeared into town.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone today" She asked herself as she lounged on her futon in the corner of her room. She picked up her old moggle plushie and looked it in the eyes.

"What do you think about Sasuke Mog?" she asked it. It sat limp in her arms, giving her the silent treatment.

Yuffie sighed and had almost feel asleep before Sakura and Rikku burst into her room. Yuffie fell backwards out of her futon and hit her head on the wall.

"Owwie guys, what's with you both?"

"Come with us Yuffie hurry" They both grabbed her and lifted her from the ground, nearly dragging her along with them.

"hey hey, hold on a sec what's going on" They stopped near the kitchen door that lead to the storage area, they never used this door because this there was only a small square shaped walk way that led down there through another door, and that door was blocked off by books and crates in the storage room.

"What is this?" she looked confused as they opened the door and shoved her into the dark space, she hit something hard, and she knew it wasn't the wall because it gave a grunt.

"Now you two kiss and makeup, we don't know what happened between you two but it obviously wasn't good, you guys need forgive each other" they heard Naruto's voice on the other side of the door.

"I'm going to kill you Naruto" Yuffie felt the tremor in Sasukes chest as he spoke.

"Wh-wha-WHATS GOING ON HERE LET ME OUT RIKKU, SAKURA!" She ran to the door and started to bang, they had locked them in.

"We're not going to let you guys out until you makeup"

"There's nothing wrong with us" Sasuke stated, his voice echoed in the small dark room and Yuffie could feel herself suddenly become paranoid.

"Yeah right you guys have been avoiding each other all day, we don't need to know what went on, but you guys need to put your differences behind you" Sakura hit the door with her fist and Yuffie fell back into Sasuke who held her up with his hands on her arms.

"Well we'll be back in an hour to check up on you guys" Rikku said chirpily, and then there was silence on the other side. Yuffie sighed heavily and relaxed a bit in Sasukes arms, he stiffened, and she jumped as far away from as the small walkway would allow her too.

"Eh" She tried to adjust her eyes in the dark, but with no light what so ever to reflect in her eyes all she saw was inky darkness.

"I'm sorry about last night" Sasuke stated blandly.

"Me too, I went to far" She gave a nervous laugh and slid down the wall to sit on the floor, the room was so small that her legs could reach from on end to he other, Sasuke did the same and she could fell the fabric of his pants against her bare legs.

"No I should have had more control" Sasuke reached over and grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to sit by him.

"Sit so I know where you are" Sasuke said into her ear, it sent involuntary shivers up her back.

"What scared of the dark Sasuke-kun" She mocked him, she couldn't see the stern look he aimed towards her.

"No"

"Hey don't get mad, it was a joke, man how far is that stick up your ass anyway" She said this time sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Why do you taunt me like this" Sasuke asked he felt her shrug.

"I don't know, its fun I guess" She leaved her head back against the wall and ended up hitting Sasukes arm, she jerked her head up and she felt Sasuke remove his arm. She smirked.

"Why do you always feel like you have to touch me" he started mocking him again.

Sasuke huffed at her in disbelief.

"What, I don't feel any need to touch you" She moved away from her leaving a good sized gap between them, large enough so that Yuffie could feel the warmth radiating from him.

"Hey I was just kidding" She closed the distance and hit her head on his shoulder.

"Owwie" She said rubbing the sore spot.

"Moron"

"Asshole"

"Skinny tramp"

"Heartless jerk off"

"Thieving whore" He grinned to himself when he could feel her anger swirl around the room. She threw a punch at him. He moved his head slightly to the side so all that he fist connected with was the wall.

"OWWIE!" She screamed as she shook her hand.

"You're a meanie" He heard the hurt in her voice and sighed taking her hand in his and kissed her bruised knuckles softly.

"There does that feel better" He smirked when she snatched her hand back giving him a nasty look.

"You taunt me just as much as I taunt you" she declared as she seated herself back next to him.

"I didn't us to be like this, it just seems you bring out the worst in me" Sasuke decided to keep his hand s to himself now, before there was a repeat of last night.

"Sasuke?"

"yeah?"

"Your still an asshole" She grinned to herself as he put his arm around her to pop her in the ear,

------------

"It's about time to let them out, isn't it" Rikku asked as she watched the hands of the clock tick by.

"Yeah, come on lets go see how their doing" Naruto and the two girls walked to the kitchen. It seemed quite behind the door, not like how it was minutes ago when they where yelling at each other, Naruto had even the suspicion that they had killed each other in the small closet like area.

They opened the door to find the two of them gone. Naruto looked shocked, and Sakura looked a little dumbfounded.

"What…I mean, where could they have gone" Sakura said as she went into the walkway and knocked upon the other door, she then tried to push it open and found a large object blocking her efforts.

"They couldn't have gone this way it's blocked of" She said to the other two.

"Yeah and we locked this door, so they couldn't have gone out this way" Naruto said from the doorway. He was then thrown roughly into the little area with Rikku straight behind him, he hit the other wall hard.

"SUCKERS!" Yuffie said as she shut and locked the door.

"WHAT? YUFFIE HOW DID YOU?" Sakura stuttered.

"I'm a freakin thief I can pick any lock with the right resources…don't ever try to lock me in my own house ever again" She mocked them and knew that if the place could barely hold two, it damn sure wasn't going to hold three.

"ACK! NARUTO GET YOUR FOOT OF MY SCARF I'M CHOKEING" Rikku yelled.

"NARUTO!" Sakura.

There was the sound of a loud smack as Sakura started to pummel Naruto to shreds.

"GUYS THIS CLOSET ISNT BIG ENOUGH TO BE FIGHTING IN" Rikku screamed as she was bounced around the small area.

"Heh heh…that should teach them" Yuffie smiled a big smile and walked away.

Sasuke tapped on the door"

"We'll be back in an hour to see how you guys are doing" He said in a mocking tone, man he though, he was beginning to talk like Yuffie now.

-  
-  
-

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
- Thank you thank you, sorry about the long wait, just been busy, I wonder how I did with that Yuffie and Sasuke bedroom scene, well tell me what you think


	10. Vengence

OO wow I've been gone for a while haven't I, sorry for the long wait, here goes another chapter.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Yuffie returned to her room laughing hard. Sasuke watched her with raised eyebrows.

"Rikku's a thief as well right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah but with all three of them cramped together, she wont be able to pick the lock" Yuffie said twirling the key on her index finger. Suddenly as she looked at Sasuke the air between them got heavy. She blushed and turned away pretending to rummage through her dresser.

"Ehh umm…so how bout this weather" She mentally smacked herself when she said this.

"Hnnh" Sasuke remarked. He watched as she hit her head on an open drawer and silently wondered "why was this girl so awkward", and why he found her so interesting. The mellow yellow folder that she had sat upon the dresser was interrupted from its sleep and fell to the floor scattering all its contents.

"Awww man" She reached down the same time that Sasuke did and they hit heads. He grimaced and rubbed his head and looked up to see her doing the same.

"Why are you so weird?" He asked.

"Look whose talking Mister Monotone" She stuck her tongue out at him and he had a sudden urge to pull it.

"You weren't complain last night" That shut her up and she proceeded to gather the papers.

As Sasuke helped with the papers, a small envelope floated from the folders. It lay on Yuffies forest green carpets with a seal of a Omi demon, the hand writing in kanji symbols was familiar to Sasuke for some reason.

"Hey what's this?" Yuffie picked up the envelope and read the lettering on the front.

"Its Dads will" She looked astonished, Sasuke now realized where he had seen the kanji from, and it was the same figures from the files in the offices.

Yuffie opened the will with her finger nail slitting it at the folded part at the top. She pulled out the neatly folded piece of paper and read over it, tears weld up in her eyes and then soon a show of anger and dread formed on her face, she then handed it to Sasuke. He was surprised that she handed it to him, she really didn't have to, and it was a strong indication that she trusted him he read it.

_If I Godo Kisaragi shall die before I should give this letter to my children, it means that I died of unnatural causes,_

_I leave all of my assets to my children Yuffie Kisaragi and Shion Kisaragi to be divided up equally among them._

_The one who shall step forward as Hokage of Wutai after my passing is the child who had manage to climb the Pagoda, and retrieve our guardian god Leviathan, the one who had defeated me in battle and who had grown so much in her travels, my daughter Yuffie shall succeed me._

_And in the unfortunate event of my children's death, the one who shall receive all of the Kisaragi assets is my second in command_

_Gorki Tanaka._

Sasuke read it over and came to fully realize the impact of the letter, this letter was an indication that Godo had been murdered.

"He would have been able to give the will to us if it was Geostigma" Yuffie frowned.

"Do you think someone else knew he had the sickness and using it as a cover up killed him while he was ill" Sasuke asked as he folded the letter up and placed it back in the envelop.

Yuffie nodded and went to her night table, she started to gather different weapons and throwing items. Sasuke stood up and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"You heard what his will said, he didn't get a chance to give it to us, and there is only one other person who I know who dad trusted to give any important information to, and that's Gorki" She frowned and continued her work.

"You don't think that she murdered your father do you?"

"His will was stuffed in the deeds to the oil, deeds that dad assumed he would never touch again, he wouldn't leave his will somewhere where we couldn't find it, she had to put it there thinking no one would get to it" Yuffie gathered her things and was about to walk from her room. Sasuke stopped her.

"You're going to go fight her yourself, without any hard evidence?" He asked with his form blocking the doorway.

"WE HAVE HARD EVIDENCE! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME AND SHION!" she screamed as her fury rose.

"Yuffie you shouldn't do this" His voice was stern and bland.

"Sasuke do you love me" She asked, that caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards as if he had been hit.

"I…I…I don't know" He said truthfully.

"Then get out of the way, because I'm going to go give this old hag a piece of my mind." Yuffie shrugged pass him and towards the open door. He grabbed her wrist suddenly and pulled her to him, locking his arm around her waist strongly.

Yuffie's glare was deadly, but it didn't faze the last Uchiha a bit.

"Let me go…" She hissed at him in anger.

"You're being foolish" His expression didn't change as he stared into her eyes, Yuffie couldn't keep up the stare and settled for turning her head away from him.

"I'm not being foolish Sasuke, if I'm being foolish then what is this vendetta you have against you brother, you want vengeance Sasuke….so do I" She looked to him then and there was understanding in his onyx eyes. And with an almost delicate kiss from him, Sasuke let her go. He watched as she gathered her things and ran from her room, never looking back at him.

-----------

"SHE WHAT?" Naruto yelled when Sasuke told them where Yuffie had run off to.

"AND YOU LET HER!" Sakura screamed with Naruto. How Sasuke could let her do this it was crazy.

"We have to go get Kakashi." Naruto said as he darted towards the door. But as he reached for the knob it twisted and the door swung open. If it wasn't for his ninja reflects he would have been hit square in the face.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Both Rikku and Sakura yelled and ran towards the surprised Shinobi in the doorway.

"Wooh…what is it girls" He held up his hand to ward them off.

"It's Yuffie! She…" Rikku started

"Went to go kill Gorki…I know" He folded his arms and closed his eyes in a sort of meditation.

"WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Naruto jumped up.

"I tried to stop her, there wasn't getting through to her, she nearly killed the other three when they tried to stop her…" He titled his chin up and sighed.

"Lets go" Sasuke said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Go where?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to go give the others Godo's will, then I'm going to go help Yuffie" Sasuke stomach was churning and he finally understood the feeling of waiting for someone you cared about, not knowing if they'd come back to you alive, or in a box.

--------------

At the Pagoda of the four gods

"So I see you finally found me out" Gorki sat Indian style eyes closed and head bowed.

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME BITCH!" Yuffies rage was strong and Gorki could feel her energy erupt from her. It was like electricity tingling slightly along the skin. Gorki's eyes shot open.

"You are your father's daughter." She commented smiling. She stood and smoothed her kimono on her legs.

"Why?" Yuffie asked as she eased a hand slowly to a holster on her right thigh.

"He was going to die soon anyway, I just saved him a lot of pain and suffering" Gorki noticed Yuffies hand and shook her head.

"Don't do anything you might regret brat"

"I haven't regretted anything I ever chose to do" With great speed Yuffie whipped and shuriken star at the samurai. And with equal if not greater speed Gorki pulled her sword from it's scabbier and flicked the star to the side and rushed the younger girl.

Yuffies Giant shuriken was out and parrying Gorki's lounge.

"YOU MURDER MY FATHER!" Yuffie lifted a leg to feint a kick. Gorki fell for it and tried to catch her foot. Yuffie took one hand from her Shuriken and pulled out several acupuncture needles.

"He thought you worthless brats were worthy enough to rule as Hokage…but you aren't…your both weak" Gorki called forth her magic to empower her sword and smiled as it gleamed with a flaming red light.

Gorki barely jumped away before three needles hit the spot she was just standing in.

"You're the weak one Gorki, having to kill father while he was sick and near death, that just shows how much of a weak coward you are" Yuffie smirked when she saw Gorki bristle with anger.

"So how much were you going to sale the land for hag?" Yuffie smile grew wider when Gorki looked at her shocked.

"How?"

"You don't really intend to become Hokage, your going to sale this land to the highest bidder, take the money you get from the oil fields, and let Wutai be destroyed" Yuffie leaned back a bit and blew hard on a spark that appeared in her hands. Fire flew towards Gorki. But the aim was way off and Gorki easily avoided the attack.

"Pathetic, I actually though you were good" Gorki swung her katana in an arch causing a crescent of fire to glide towards Yuffie.

Yuffie planted her feet and let the blow hit her. She staggered backward but a bracelet she had on absorbed most of the effect. Yuffie sent another ball of fire towards Gorki, and yet again it missed her as she dodged it.

"Wutai is already a tourist attraction for vacationing elderly couples; this is how we are supposed to make a living for the town. WUTAI CANT BE SAVED! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO THINK SO" Gorki screamed at the incompetent girl before her, who was a sad excuse for a warrior.

"Wutai can be saved," Yuffie stated quietly as she sparked up another ball of fire.

"Same old trick? You tried that already little girl" Gorki laughed and dodged the ball of flame yet again.

"I wasn't aiming for you" Yuffie smirked triumphed. Gorki confused, looked behind her to see three lit fuses that led to bombs against the walls.

"HOW?" Gorki looked shocked and noticed just where Yuffie was standing.

Next to the only window in the whole pagoda.

"Sorry Gorki but I don't think I can forgive you" Yuffie said just as the bombs went off.

---------------

A loud explosion erupted from the town square area where the pagoda stood. Sasuke and the other set out at a run.

When the arrived at the scene they saw the Pagoda tumbling down on its self as another explosion erupted, and another.

Sasuke heard Rikku scream and turned to her and saw her pointing at the falling building.

Running down the side of the building or rather stumbling, Yuffie came covered in the residue of the explosion.

Sasuke noticed something about the way she moved and knew she wasn't going to make it safely to the ground. He ran towards the building. Running up a tree and placing his chakra to his feet then releasing it suddenly as he jumped gave him the extra boost he needed to reach her.

"SASUKE WATCH OUT!" Sakura and Rikku yelled at him simultaneously

Sasuke turned around to see a large tengu demon rushing towards him. Sasuke was trapped and knew he couldn't do much to stop something like that. He thought he was finally at his end when a bright red light exploded from some where on Yuffies person.

And the Last thin Sasuke saw before a large piece of debris hit him on his head was the Great snake god Leviathan sprout up to protect them both.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Thank you all for reading and being patient with me. There's only one more Chapter so uu yeah boo hoo… and I know my grammar sucks big time but I rush through them so…well I need to start checking them. Heh heh hope you like Read and review


	11. Maybe when we're older

Okay this is the last chapter I'll put in a preview of the next story for you all just to give you an idea of what's to come . Well here you all go the FINAL CHAPTER OF THE NINJA WAY.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Yuffie woke up with a start, jolting up in a bed in the cities hospital. She looked around furiously, panic starting to take over.

The last thing she remembered was being in Sasuke's arms as he carried her down the side of the pagoda, and then just darkness.

Easing out of the bed she stood up for a moment and steadied her wobbling legs. Waiting until she was steadied, Yuffie moved to the door and opened it a little so that she was able to peek out into the hall. The hall was quite and from what it looked like, probably early morning outside.

"What happened?" Yuffie asked herself as she touched a bandaged that wrapped around her head.

--------------

(Two days ago)

"_Oh Kami we have to find them" Sakura ran to the rubble and started to pull stones and planks of wood away, Naruto and Rikku not too far behind._

_Kakashi watched as the Great Sea Serpent vanished and the red light shot towards and disappeared into a hill of rubble twelve feet away from them on the left._

_Kakashi jumped from the ground and landed on the section of debris that the light had disappeared into. He titled his head and put his ear to the ground. Very faintly, but he could make out their heartbeats._

"_Everyone over here!" He ordered and watched as a shock stricken Sakura stumble up the wall of wreckage._

"_Here, their in here" He started to move the large stones and such from the area. Soon the others joined him._

_After what seemed liked forever they spotted the forest green color of Sasukes jounin vest. He was bent over Yuffie in a protective manner with blood streaming down his head._

"_Oh God is he alright?" Sakura yelped as Naruto and Kakashi pulled him free of the stones. Both of them laid on the ground extremely still, Kakashi checked their pulses once more to ensure that it was their heartbeats he had heard._

"_Their just unconscious" Kakashi shuck his head and ran his handover the bruises and burns that Yuffie had. Most of the injuries came from the explosion, including the shards of glass that were pierced into her back._

"_We have to get them to the hospital" Kakashi exclaimed._

_--------------_

Yuffie ran her hand down her arm as she remembered. They would heal over time but what she was most worried about know was what had happened to Sasuke.

The sun rose out side and Yuffie decided to go out and try to find someone who knew about Sasukes where abouts.

As she wandered down the hall to the front desk she heard Sakuras voice call out to her.

"OH YUFFIE YOUR AWAKE! BUT YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE IN BED WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP" Sakura yelled as she ran towards the thief.

"Where's Sasuke" was Yuffies first question. Sakura blinked a bit then smiled.

"He's okay, he woke up a yesterday morning, and I think he'll be happy to see you" Yuffie looked startled when tears appeared in Sakuras eyes and she enveloped her teammate in a tight hug.

"I thought you weren't going to come back Yuffie" Yuffie smiled and hugged her back.

"Stop crying to big baby" Yuffie said sweetly.

-------------

Sasuke sat with Shion in the Kisaragi main house. They had sat here for a while know, Shion had asked him to come here alone. And he did, for what he didn't know.

"It has been five days now" Shion said as he sipped his tea.

"…"

"Have you made a decision yet?" He looked up from his cup at Sasuke.

"Yes" Sasuke nodded to him.

"Yes what?" Shion sat down his cup and stared at him.

"I...want….to marry Yuffie" Sasuke felt odd as he said these words, his stomach fluttered as if he had feathers tickling him from the inside, he had never felt such a feeling.

Shion nodded to him and stood up. There was an empty silence between them before Shion held out his hand to Sasuke.

"I will gladly welcome you into our family Sasuke Uchiha" Shion said as she shook his hand and bowed to. Sasuke returned the bow.

"I'm honored" Sasuke said. Shion nodded with a smile and led Sasuke to the door just in time for Yuffie to come running in like a typhoon. She lost her footing and feel into Shion and Sasuke sending them all tumbling into a large heap. This was embarrassing especially for Shion sense he was an adult and could never be caught in a passion like this.

"….idiot…" Was all that Sasuke said.

"WHAT? I'V BEEN GOING AROUND LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY WORRIED AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS CALL **ME** AN IDIOT!" Yuffie scream at him with fury, but it lost most of its effect due to her current position.

Sasuke huffed at her and pushed her off of him causing her to tumble and sprawl on the floor. She was about to scream at him again but was struck dumb when he helped her up and looked at her with concern.

"Is your head alright?" He asked as he touched the bandage that replaced her hitaiate.

"Ummm yeah" She blushed and her expression didn't go unnoticed by Shion.

"Sasuke just agreed to the engagement...isn't that good news" Shion explained. Yuffies eyes grew wide and she looked to the last Uchiha with a questioning look.

"Really?"

"Yes" Sasuke frowned a bit when she looked at him with her large green-grey eyes.

"Ummm…oh…God…ummm"Yuffie stammered as she got up using Sasukes shoulders as a support.

"Shion can I borrow Sasuke for a bit?" She asked her brother who shrugged.

"He's your husband" He smirked as Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him.

----------

Yuffie had led him up to the spot where she had showed him the sunset that day, up on Dai Chou where her mother use to bring her. When they had arrived Yuffie had sat in the palm of the large carving and looked out to the horizon saying nothing for a very long time.

Sasuke sat down beside her and looked at her; she didn't make eye contact with him but continued to stare out into space. Soon he joined her looking out onto the village and the large plain beyond it.

"Yuffie what's wrong?" he finally asked.

"Sasuke…I…" She looked down at her hands as the fiddled with them.

"I like you a lot Sasuke" She blurted out like a schoolgirl confronted by her crush.

"Hmm" Sasuke nodded pretending as if he knew this already.

"Sasuke I'm serious" She looked at him and he looked up to lock eyes with her.

"Sasuke I cant marry you" Yuffie didn't look away. Sasuke felt something small inside him shatter.

"What?" His eyes narrowed a bit.

"I know what you might be thinking, but its not that…I just" She looked down again at her hands.

"It's the village…I want to marry you Sasuke…but I cant…My first priority is my village…you may think you can help me…but I don't think you can…theirs to much on your plate too…And I cant possibly ask you to stay here in Wutai with me, and I cant go back to Konoha with you…so this is the only way I can think of doing this…" Yuffie yammered on, but stopped when she looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" She watched as he meld things over in his mind.

"Yuffie…I understand" Sasuke stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait Sasuke" Yuffie grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong with you" She asked in a desperate voice.

"I actually opened up myself to you, something I haven't done in a long time, and your just playing around with my emotions like I don't have feelings, well you know what Yuffie …I'm human too…I can be depressed, I can feel sorrow, I can love" He looked at her with such anger it scared her.

She frowned and felt the sudden urge to push him from the mountain. She let go of his arm and slapped him across the cheek, his head jerked to the side and a red hand print swelled on his white flesh.

"WHY ARE YOU SO SELF ABSORBED?" She screamed at him tears welling up.

Sasuke clutched his fist and stared at her as if she was crazy.

"SELF ABSORBED? YOU'RE THE ONE PLAYING GAMES!" He yelled back.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M PLAYING GAMES? YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" She continued with the onslaught.

Suddenly Yuffies face jerked to the side and she turned back to look at him with startled eyes as she raised a hand to touch her sore cheek.

Sasuke stared at his hand and opened his mouth to apologize.

"Yuffie I…Slap!" Sasuke turned to glare at her and slapped her back. This went on till finally.

"STOP HITTING ME!" Yuffie screamed as she doubled over and started to cry. Sasuke glared down at her his cheeks flushed red from her assault.

"Why are you crying I'm the one with the broken heart?" He said as he knelt down in front of her. She looked up at him eyes red with tears and cheeks red with pain.

"What?"

"Yuffie…I love you" He said quietly as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It hurts me to think that all this time we've spent together was for nothing" He looked down only to be slapped again. He looked back at her with cold eyes but her were filled with rage.

"All this time wasn't for nothing, I Love you too, but I don't think this is the right time for us to be getting married" Yuffie voice was horse and rasping but Sasuke could make out her words.

He felt dumb.

Yuffie was still fuming when he encircled her in his arms and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back she wasn't fuming anymore but rather swooning with a blush creeping to her face.

"Just promise me you'll write to me" He said holding her at arms length. She nodded and he laughed and kissed her again.

------------

"Where that is numb nut" Naruto shuffled from left to right while waiting for Sasuke to arrive at the front gate.

"You know he has to say a tearful goodbye" Sakura joked as she slapped Naruto on the back.

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye at them while he leaned against the torii at the entrance to the village.

"Awww I think that's sweet" Rikku was returning with them to Konoha village , if just for a little while, she had rather liked being a ninja and wanted to continue her training with Kakashi and Sakura.

Soon Sasuke arrived with Yuffie tightly gripped to his arm, she was wearing a beautiful green and silver three layered Kimono with white rose print, a rather elaborated head dress and makeup that looked a little heavy.

"Don't leave me here alone guys look what they've done to me, I look like a geisha" She wept.

"You look beautiful Yuffie, is that for your orientation as Hokage" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…its tradition I guess"

Kakashi smirked and shook his head and pushed off of the torii and walked over to Yuffie. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Til we meet again on the road of life fair lady" He smirked up at her.

"Cut the crap Kakashi, we need to get back" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"See you you guys" Yuffie waved as she watched them walk off. And as quickly as she could she hiked up her kimono and ran to Dai Chou and climbed the steep rocks. Once she got to the palm of the great protector she watched them leave until she could see them no more.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Okay how'd you like that …it's the end Read and Review, but hold on here's a preview of the sequel "The ways of a Ninja in Love"

-----------

This takes place a couple of months after advent children so Yuffie and Rikku and the others are 18 or 19 now, the girls are Jounin. And Kakashi isn't dealing to well with it. (Rated M for mature )

She was standing on the other side of the training field under the shelter of a tall tree, drenched in the soft rain that had not stopped since this morning. His blonde hair was weighted down by the water and hid her face partially from his view, but he could tell that she was looking at him.

Casually he walked over to her hands in his pockets in a nonchalant way; he placed his hand on the side of her head against the tree and looked down at her with his one visible eye, his white hair dripping water in it.

He frowned as he looked down at her clothing, even after he had told her to change her wardrobe, she still came out of her apartment dressed like that, it was even more visible that her chest had filled out more, the worst part was that he couldn't help but follow the trail of water as it slid down her chest and over her flat stomach to be soaked up by the heavier material of her forest green skirt.

"What did I tell you about your clothes, Rikku?" Kakashi said in a mock menacing voice as he leaned further into her, invading her personal space, but she didn't mind, she hardly ever did.

"You know I never take what you say seriously Kakashi sensei" She smiled up at him, her swirling green eyes trapping him in a hypnotic trance.

"I'm not your sensei anymore Rikku were technically equals now" His ran his hand up her rain soaked arm barely touching her skin but watched as goose bumps followed the trail of his fingers.

"You must be cold." He leaned closer to her and smiled down at her as her hand mirrored his, but hers touching slightly as her hand neared his shoulder.

"No, Not with you this close to me" Her hand was placed firmly on his neck. And her fingers started a spider crawl up to his cheek.

"Its funny, I haven't seen your face after all this time we've known each other" Rikku's face was a good healthy shade of pink when Kakashi's hand trailed along her shoulder, around the hollow of her neck , and hovered a little to closely to her breast.

At the comment Kakashi frowned a bit but smirked playfully.

"Don't worry after six years and three months Naruto and the other haven't seen my face fully either" He did what Rikku associated with a smile.

"I taught I was special" She joked as her fingers hooked the edge of his face mask.

It happened to fast for either of them to registers but as soon as Rikku pulled his masked down he had her up against the tree trunk in an instant, to fast for her to even get a glimpse of his face. He was kissing her as if he would devour her, his free hand holding her waist slightly, while the other slipped under her bikini to play with her breast, he pinched her nipple and she moaned into his mouth.

As his body pressed harder against hers, Rikku could feel his erection between her legs as he hiked up her too short skirt.

He slipped his other hand between her thighs and traced his fingers down her entrance the only barrier her yellow bikini bottom. His kissed down to her neck sucking hard she closed her eyes and leaned her head on the trunk of the tree as she cried out in frustration as he continued to torture her between her legs.

He felt her grow wetter and wetter, soaking her bikini as she grew aroused. And with a smirked he let her go stepping back away from her while pulling his mask up over his nose, watching as she panted heavily her face red.

"Why…why did you stop?" She asked in a raspy voice. Kakashi kept his smug expression and walked to her kneeling to her level on the ground. He grasped her chin and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Your not ready for me little one."

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

what do you think; If you want to find out more I'll post up my first chapter ASAP. Thanks guys for reviews.


End file.
